Daddy's Little Angel by prettykittyartist
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - SEQUÊNCIA DE CARLIE'S EYES. Bella e Edward avançam no planejamento de um casamento e uma nova vida com sua filha. Eles finalmente conseguirão o seu 'felizes para sempre? Colaboração - Ju Martinhão.
1. Prólogo

**DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL**

**Título Traduzido: **Anjinho do Papai

**Autora:** PrettyKittyArtist

**Tradutoras:** Nai e Ju Martinhão

**Beta:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+ 18

**Sinopse: **_Sequência de Carlie's Eyes__. Bella e Edward avançam no planejamento de um casamento e uma nova vida com sua filha. Eles finalmente conseguirão o seu 'felizes para sempre'?_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**PrettyKittyArtist**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**PrettyKittyArtist**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Estava tão escuro que era sufocante. Eu podia sentir minha mente vagando e procurando algo real, alguma parte da realidade na qual se prender. Estava tão longe, como se tudo que eu tivesse fossem lembranças.

Parecia como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme, um velho filme crepitante de família, e eu os conhecia, mas eu estava olhando de longe. Nada disso era claro e era doloroso tentar decifrar o que estava na minha frente.

Eu podia ouvir vozes, mas elas não eram familiares, como se fossem convidados em meu subconsciente, tentando me dizer quem eu era e o que eu sentia. Tentei abafá-las, as vozes horríveis... estridentes e vagas. Elas eram estranhas e tristes e eu simplesmente implorei pelo silêncio.

Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu estava, ou se eu estava em qualquer lugar. Eu não sabia como cheguei lá, ou se minha mente estava pregando peças em mim.

As vozes continuaram a invadir minha cabeça com conversas sobre sorte... e destino.

Algumas pessoas acreditam em destino. Elas acreditam que nossas vidas tomam um rumo que foi definido nas estrelas, um que foi pré-determinado.

Eu sempre pensei que isso fosse verdade.

Eu me apaixonei pelo homem dos meus sonhos quando eu era apenas uma criança. Se a teoria do destino fosse verdade, então seria razoável pensar que eu tinha sido trazida para a vida de Edward com um propósito.

Reviravoltas na vida ajustam o equilíbrio do destino no limite, mas isso não é o destino também? São essas voltas e reviravoltas obstáculos, ou desafios? Eles são pequenos testes que temos de suportar para nunca perdermos o nosso foco no que é realmente importante? Eles são os testes que nos mostram que não devemos nunca tomar nada, nem ninguém, como garantido?

Edward e eu tínhamos uma ligação, nós sempre tivemos. O destino tinha a intenção de nós nos tornarmos um, ou, para apenas existir na mesma vida... misturados com os outros que nos cercavam, nossos amigos e familiares?

Eu tinha que acreditar que nós deveríamos estar juntos, como melhores amigos, amantes, companheiros, pais. Nós fomos feitos para ser homem e mulher, para procriar e trazer filhos ao mundo para amar . Eu tinha que acreditar nisso... era a única coisa na qual eu tinha para me agarrar. Era a minha paz.

Sentada no canto de uma sala escura e vazia, Edward apareceu. Seu sorriso gentil me incentivou a conhecer a verdade, seus olhos suaves e cheios de verdade. Minha visão se transformou enquanto eu observava seu rosto se tornar Carlie. Suas bochechas rosadas e ondulações sutis das covinhas quando ela sorria para mim. Seu pequeno sorriso cheio de dentes me dizendo que eu era tudo o que ela precisava, eu era a sua rocha... sua mãe. Ela me via como força e abrigo, amor e adoração.

Minha família... minha vida. Sem eles, eu não era nada. Com eles, eu me tornava tudo. Eu era inteira, uma manifestação completa de todo o amor que eles deram e receberam de mim em troca. Sem eles, eu deixaria de existir, eu precisava deles e eles precisavam de mim em troca.

O destino tinha decidido isso, nós éramos três peças separadas de um quebra-cabeça humano... um sem o outro, nossos corações não bateriam.

* * *

**Dez comentários e eu posto o próximo...**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Me escondendo de vergonha porque eu me esqueci de dizer que a minha querida Ju está comigo novamente nessa tradução... Obrigada Ju!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Bella ~**

Tinha nos levado meses para mudar para a nossa nova casa e conseguir organizá-la. Foi um processo enorme e um que eu não estava ansiosa para fazer novamente. Quando me mudei de volta para Washington, da Califórnia, não tinha sido tão agitado como foi se mudar para a casa nova. A casa era bonita e, depois que eu superei o choque inicial, eu me apaixonei por ela.

Na noite em que Edward me pediu em casamento, ele me trouxe de volta para a casa. Minha cabeça esteve nadando naquela noite, então eu não estava realmente prestando atenção para onde estávamos indo. Eu só queria realmente ir a algum lugar, qualquer lugar... e conseguir meu futuro marido nu e dentro de mim. Fim. Nada mais realmente importava. Eu queria devorar o homem depois que ele colocou o anel no meu dedo.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Baby, você tem que soltar por um minuto para que eu possa sair do carro. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Edward gemeu._

_"Oh, eu tenho uma surpresa para você também." Eu ronronei em seu ouvido, mordendo-o suavemente._

_"Jesus Cristo, Menininha... não me faça te foder neste carro. Eu estou falando sério. Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar"._

_Ele gentilmente - ou não tão gentilmente, devo dizer, me empurrou para fora dele e correu para fora do carro. Ele escancarou minha porta, puxando-me para fora e me varrendo em seus braços. Ele chutou a porta atrás dele e caminhou em direção à casa. Eu não conseguia manter minha boca fora dele, e minhas mãos estavam ocupadas tentando arrancar sua gravata. O smoking era delicioso, mas era muito, muito inconveniente. Eu teria ficado muito mais feliz se ele tivesse proposto em, digamos, uma sunga._

_Eu o senti cavar no seu bolso pela chave enquanto eu o distraía com lambidas maldosas e mordidas em seu pescoço. Ele estava xingando e reclamando sobre a porta, e eu estava prestes a sugerir que ele simplesmente me empurrasse contra ela e me fodesse ali mesmo. Isso era algo que ele ainda tinha que fazer, e imaginei que não havia momento melhor como o presente._

_Infelizmente para mim, ele teve a maldita porta aberta e parou na entrada. Ele afastou minha boca da sua pele e segurou meu queixo com seu polegar e indicador, e apertou-me para olhá-lo nos olhos._

_"Eu tenho esperado por tanto tempo para levá-la sobre a soleira da porta, Menininha. Bem-vinda ao lar." Ele disse antes de colocar um beijo ardente em meus lábios._

_Nenhuma das palavras foi registrada por mim. Eu estava em uma névoa de pura luxúria, como nada que eu já tivesse sentido antes. Havia algo sobre nós dois nos comprometendo um com o outro de uma forma tão oficial e romântica que estava me fazendo queimar de dentro para fora._

_Ele tropeçou no interior enquanto sua boca continuava a mover sobre a minha. Era tão macia e tão cheia de amor. Eu o senti me colocar para baixo em uma manta macia e felpuda, e então caminhar até a lareira em frente a ela. Ele acendeu o fogo e as chamas chiaram por toda a casa vazia. Eu observei quando ele acendeu as velas que havia estabelecido em torno do cômodo. A luz era suave e lançando belas sombras em todo o espaço._

_Ele caminhou de volta para mim lentamente e tirou seu paletó. Ele o jogou no chão antes de remover a gravata. Eu estava hipnotizada enquanto o observava graciosamente se despir para mim. Eu queria sair do meu vestido imediatamente, mas simplesmente não consegui me mover de onde eu estava sentada. Felizmente ele estava no trabalho e, em um movimento rápido das suas mãos, meu zíper se abriu. Ele me empurrou para as minhas costas e sentou nos seus calcanhares, deixando seus olhos vagarem pelo meu corpo. Eu estava à beira de hiperventilar neste momento e só queria que ele chegasse a isso._

_"Você se casará comigo. Você será minha esposa." Ele sussurrou._

_Eu engasguei com um soluço e acenei para ele. Eu seria sua esposa... ele seria meu marido. Era quase inimaginável neste momento depois de tudo que passamos._

_Ele capturou meus lábios com a sua boca novamente e nos beijamos até que ambos estávamos sem fôlego. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele tinha retirado suas calças até que o senti tocar minha entrada._

_"Eu vou fazer amor com a minha noiva." Ele riu. "Isso soou tão fodidamente brega; esqueça que essa merda saiu mesmo da minha boca." Ele disse enquanto entrava em mim._

_Exatamente como era cada vez que estávamos conectados assim, todo o meu corpo tremia com uma carga elétrica. Era sempre assim, como se fôssemos as únicas pessoas no planeta._

_Tentei ignorar seu comentário, mas eu não podia. Quanto mais era repetido na minha mente, mais eu gostava dele. Sua noiva. Eu era a noiva de Edward, e eu me casaria com ele._

_Com esse pensamento, envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e cravei meus calcanhares em sua bunda, incitando-o a me encher mais profundamente... mais... mais forte. Senti como se eu não pudesse levá-lo perto o suficiente de mim, eu o queria em cada parte de mim, eu queria que ele rastejasse em minha alma._

_Edward seguiu minha liderança e agarrou meus quadris com força quando começou a se mover mais e mais rápido. Eu já podia sentir meu orgasmo se aproximando, e então ele começou a girar seus quadris, tocando-me em lugares que ele nunca tinha me tocado antes, e eu explodi. Ele seguiu logo atrás de mim e nós desabamos nos braços um do outro._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

Parecia que as peças do nosso quebra-cabeças estavam finalmente aninhadas firmemente no lugar. A vida era boa e, pela primeira vez, eu sentia que estava indo na direção certa. Nós nos estabelecemos na casa e na nossa rotina diária como se tivesse sido sempre assim.

A casa não poderia ter sido mais perfeita. Era uma antiga casa vitoriana com um telhado triangular e bela moldagem. A varanda envolvia ao redor da frente e do lado oeste da casa, e a madeira foi pintada de uma cor creme suave com branco e guarnição verde. Havia um pequeno apartamento na parte de trás da casa, que ao mesmo tempo servia como quarto de empregada, ou um apartamento de sogra. Garrett se mudou para a casa algumas semanas depois de nos mudarmos para a casa principal. Ele e Edward tinham se tornado quase inseparáveis, e eu estava feliz. Ambos significavam muito para mim, e tê-lo conosco simplesmente fez a nossa família parecer mais completa. Eu sempre odiei que ele tivesse se mudado para uma casa sozinho quando inicialmente viemos para Washington, então era ideal tê-lo na mesma propriedade.

O quintal era vasto e luxuoso e havia muito espaço para Carlie brincar. Nós tínhamos um incrível jardim no qual eu amava passar o tempo, e uma enorme piscina que eu não estava inteiramente certa de que precisávamos.

Edward começou a fazer planos para construir uma casa na árvore para Carlie imediatamente. Nós tínhamos um pinheiro gigante na lateral da casa que ele considerava como perfeito para uma casa de brincar. Os dois tinham muitos planos, um deles incluía tramar contra mim para que eles pudessem ter um cachorro... nós ainda estávamos brigando sobre o maldito cachorro.

No geral, a casa era exatamente como um conto de fadas. Eu sabia que nós seríamos felizes lá. Era aconchegante e eclética, e tudo pelo que eu estive procurando. O tamanho e o preço eram um pouco mais do que eu esperava, mas eu superei rapidamente, para grande surpresa de Edward. Nada disso importava para mim, contanto que Carlie estivesse feliz, e ela estava. Eu nem sempre estava confortável com Edward jogando dinheiro por aí, mas desta vez foi diferente. Esta era a nossa casa, era para a nossa família, e não era como se ele não tivesse dinheiro... ele tinha muito. Ele, claro, teve a certeza de que havia uma tonelada de quartos (seis). Ele estava muito determinado em assegurar que eu acabasse descalça e grávida pelo resto da minha vida.

Nós acabamos comprando todos os móveis novos para a nossa casa, em vez de combinar o que já tínhamos. Edward estava deixando seu apartamento mobiliado para Rosalie, e toda a minha mobília era de segunda mão e odiada por Edward. Tivemos um bom tempo fazendo compras para a nossa casa, e estava ficando lindamente arrumada junta. Nossa casa... eu nunca enjoaria de dizer isso.

Se não estivéssemos trabalhando na casa, então nós estávamos trabalhando no casamento. Nós queríamos nos casar imediatamente, mas nenhum de nós estava disposto a economizar em qualquer um dos detalhes. Eu não queria um casamento enorme, mas eu queria que fosse memorável e bonito.

Nós decidimos nos casar na praia, na Califórnia. Sempre foi o meu sonho casar na praia, e Edward simplesmente queria o que me fazia feliz. Nós estabelecemos a praia de Crystal Cove em Laguna para a cerimônia. Ela ocupava um lugar importante no meu coração, e continha lembranças especiais para mim. Eu me sentia perto de Kate lá, e eu queria sentir como se ela estivesse comigo no meu dia especial. Eu sempre me senti mais perto dela lá, era o cenário perfeito para o melhor dia da minha vida.

Passamos nossos últimos dias com Kate em Laguna Beach. Ela sempre amou lá, e Garrett teve a certeza de que ela fosse capaz de passar seu tempo rodeada pela beleza e sua família. Ela se recusou a ficar na casa que todos nós compartilhávamos em Venice. Ela não queria que a nossa casa fosse contaminada com a memória da sua morte. Eu nunca entendi isso, ela era tão cheia de energia positiva e amor que nunca haveria nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse conter quaisquer outras lembranças para nós. Jake estava estacionado em Camp Pendleton na época, então estar mais perto dele foi benéfico para toda a família. Ele foi capaz de passar mais tempo com ela e com mais frequência. Ele era o bebê dela e ela queria estar perto dele.

Planejar um casamento a milhares de quilômetros de distância não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas, felizmente, eu tinha todos me ajudando. Esme foi uma dádiva de Deus, e entre ela e Lily não havia muito que eu tivesse que fazer. Eu só fazia as decisões e elas seguiam seu caminho e faziam acontecer. Eu só queria algo simples e intimista, então não havia muita coisa que precisava ser feita. Eu não precisava de toda a fanfarra chique, eu só precisava de Edward e minha família. O resto era só... molho.

A única tarefa que eu tinha deixado para fazer por conta própria foi encontrar meu vestido. Eu sabia exatamente o que queria, e, sinceramente, se o tempo tivesse permitido, eu simplesmente o teria feito. Nós encontramos o vestido de Carlie imediatamente e, semanas depois, encontramos os vestidos de dama de honra.

Decidimos em um casamento de verão e então poderíamos passar várias semanas na praia com a nossa família. Parecia a melhor maneira de passar nossa lua de mel, já que não queríamos ficar separados de Carlie. Ter os pais junto para o passeio nos permitiria algum tempo muito necessário de "adultos", então teríamos o melhor dos dois mundos.

A única vez que Edward foi para a Califórnia tinha sido quando ele foi me procurar. Eu estava animada para mostrar-lhe ao redor e passar tempo com ele na praia. Havia um monte de pequenas enseadas românticas que eu queria _explorar_ com ele, e eu sabia que ele apreciaria brincar com Carlie na praia. Eu sabia que ele amaria, e que seria bom compartilhar essa parte de Carlie e eu. Era bom esquecer toda a mágoa e traição que levou ao meu tempo na Califórnia, e agora eu era capaz de realmente compartilhar partes disso com ele. Ele não estava mais bravo sobre isso, e eu já não me sentia culpada por ter ido embora. Nós aprendemos com os nossos erros, e nós éramos mais forte e mais inteligentes.

Tínhamos guardado todo o drama que ocorreu com Tanya também. Victoria ainda estava em um alvoroço, e jurou que ela nunca estaria acabada com ela. Implorei a ela para esquecer, mas isso simplesmente não estava em sua natureza. Ela queria machucar Tanya até os ossos, e uma vez que os hormônios da sua gravidez a estavam deixando mais louca do que de costume, eu apenas tentei ignorar. Tanya não era mais o meu problema, e se ela cruzasse o caminho de Victoria novamente, ela simplesmente teria que lidar com as consequências. Isso era Karma, era uma cadela viciosa.

Nós tínhamos concluído que Tanya tinha sido aquela por trás de toda a loucura com a casa e os telefonemas e minha caminhonete. Fazia todo o sentido, já que ela, obviamente, tinha um problema comigo e tentou atacar o meu noivo. Depois que ela falhou, os ataques pararam. Ela deve ter percebido que estava lutando uma batalha perdida. Edward queria prestar queixa, mas eu só queria deixar isso no nosso passado e seguir em frente com as nossas vidas. Ela teve que nos assistir nos afastando ao sol e ela ainda era solitária e miserável. Isso foi castigo suficiente.

Nós também tivemos uma feliz surpresa durante as férias. Victoria e Emmett estavam esperando um bebê, e o pequenino estaria aqui antes do casamento. Eu tinha me preocupado que, com o casamento tão perto, a data do parto deles os levaria a perdê-lo, e isso simplesmente não era aceitável. Eu disse a eles que mudaria as datas, mas eles insistiram que mantivéssemos a data. O bebê era esperado um bom mês antes do casamento, então eles seriam capazes de participar. Eu estava rezando para que fosse verdade, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia me casar sem algum deles.

Esme retomou suas visitas semanais, e de vez em quando ela trazia Lily junto. Era bom passar um tempo com elas, e todas nós tínhamos ficado muito próximas. Carlie se beneficiava mais destas visitas, tendo duas avós a mimando. Lily tratava Carlie como se ela fosse de fato sua própria carne e sangue, e isso fazia meu coração disparar. Não só essa mulher tinha tomado o meu pai extremamente teimoso e cabeça dura, mas ela tinha tomado Carlie e eu para o seu peito e nos regado com todo o seu amor.

Ter Rosalie e eu convivendo uma com a outra a deixou muito feliz, e eu estava feliz que eu era capaz de dar isso a ela. Ela amava fazer parte da família, e ela fundiu bem com todos nós.

Alice e Rosalie se tornaram muito próximas também. Demorou muito tempo para Alice se acostumar com a nova Rosalie, mas, uma vez que ela lhe deu uma chance, elas descobriram uma amizade muito boa.

Parecia que tudo estava dando certo, nós tínhamos uma bela família e uma casa nova, e todas as pessoas que amávamos estavam florescendo. Uma vez que eu me tornasse Isabella Marie Cullen, tudo em meu pequeno mundinho seria perfeito.

* * *

**Dadd's Litlle Angel será postada todas as sextas-feiras, como era com Carlie's Eyes.**

**Beijo, **

**Nai.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_(Tradutora: Ju Martinhão)_

**~ Bella ~**

"Bella! Eu estou pirando, por favor... você tem que me ajudar a encontrar algo para vestir." Alice gemeu.

Alice tinha sido uma confusão neurótica durante toda a semana. Ela estava namorando Jasper há vários meses e finalmente tomou a decisão de progredir seu relacionamento. Ela queria estar preparada e me implorou para ajudá-la.

"Alice, eu tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que você usar ficará bom. As camisas feias de bibliotecária estão fora dos limites, porém." Eu disse a ela. "Use um bom suéter e uma saia simples, você sempre está linda." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu estou no meu caminho agora. Você precisa chutar o idiota do meu irmão daí, porque eu preciso conversar sobre sexo e lingerie. Eu não quero que ele nos escute. Ele está sempre colado em você".

"Você precisa se acalmar, Alice." Eu avisei.

"Bella , eu estou falando sério. Eu estou fora da minha cabeça aqui; eu quero que esta noite seja perfeita. Ele já fez sexo, muito sexo. E se eu não for boa nisso?" Ela gritou. "Eu quero satisfazê-lo para que ele nunca mais queira outra mulher novamente. Eu esperei muito tempo por isso, B, e, além disso, você me deve".

"Tudo bem, venha. Edward está na casa dos fundos com Garrett assistindo futebol. Ele não voltará para casa até esta noite, você está segura".

Nós nos despedimos e eu fui para o meu quarto para encontrar algumas coisas para ela experimentar. Ela estava sendo completamente louca sobre a coisa toda. Ela tinha belas roupas e muito bom gosto... camisas de matrona de lado... ela não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Não valia a pena discutir com ela sobre isso... ela estava no limite.

Tirei várias roupas do armário e esvaziei minha gaveta de calcinhas na cama. Voltei para baixo uma vez que terminei para cuidar de Carlie. Ela estava acabando de acordar do seu cochilo e estava em rara forma. Ela era uma coisinha mal-humorada pela primeira meia hora depois dos seus cochilos, mas se ela perdesse um, ela era um terror sagrado.

"Ei, dorminhoca, você teve um bom descanso?" Perguntei a ela, pegando-a e a colocando no meu colo.

Ela resmungou um pouco e escondeu sua cabeça em meu pescoço. Esfreguei suas costas um pouco e depois a ergui para que eu pudesse levá-la para a casa de hóspedes. Alice precisaria de toda a minha atenção uma vez que ela chegasse, então Carlie ficaria com o papai pela tarde. Ela estaria no céu com os dois. Ela já era uma fã de futebol de nascença, e depois de horas brincando de "vai, vai" com o tio Emmett, ela era agora a mais nova jogadora do time de futebol minúsculo no parque. Eu não tinha certeza sobre ela jogando futebol com um bando de meninos. Eu tinha medo que ela se machucasse, sendo a única menina no time. Ela era tão pequena e delicada. Nós discutimos sobre isso por horas, mas, no final, Emmett ganhou. "Ela é uma Cullen, Doce B. Ela tem pele de porco em seu sangue. Não há um menino dentro de uma centena de quilômetros que pode derrubar minha menina." Ele me disse. Ela era meu creme fofo rude e duro, ela simplesmente TERIA que ficar bem... ou seu tio Emmett pagaria com a SUA pele de porco.

A televisão estava retumbando alto das janelas da pequena casa de G. Eu queria torcer os pescoços deles quando eles tinham a TV tão alta. Se Alice não estivesse vindo, eu teria feito exatamente isso, mas eu precisava deles como babá, então eu mordi minha língua. Eles saíam do controle em sua pequena "caverna masculina". Eu sempre tinha que bancar o cara mau e ler para eles o ato de motim. Era como ter uma casa cheia de crianças, em vez de uma.

Não fiquei surpresa que eles não nos ouviram entrar quando abri a porta. Eles estavam tão absortos no jogo que um míssil poderia ter pousado na mesma sala sem que eles se movessem. Carlie correu na minha frente em direção ao covil. Ela subiu nas costas do sofá e se jogou no colo de Edward. Eu o ouvi gemer e ri baixinho. Ele tinha certeza que ela o deixaria impotente por sempre pousar em seu colo e esmagar seu pau o tempo todo.

"Papai! "

"Anjo, você tem que ter cuidado com o colo do papai, lembra?" Ele chiou.

"Sim, eu desculpas. Eu quero assistir bola com você e o Pop, a tia Alice está vindo".

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás no sofá, olhando para mim com um sorriso diabólico.

"Vem cá, Menininha, me dê um beijo." Ele disse, franzindo seus lábios.

Eu me arrastei até ele e dei um beijo rápido na sua bochecha. Eu me afastei e recebi um adorável beicinho em troca.

"Eu tenho que ir, Alice está em um alvoroço, e eu preciso ficar pronta. Vocês dois podem olhá-la um pouco? Eu compensarei para você, eu prometo." Dei-lhe outro beijo rápido na bochecha e voltei para a porta.

"Eu cobrarei isso, Isabella." Edward gritou do sofá. Eu sorri quando abri a porta e me virei para responder a ele.

"Eu farei churrasco para o jantar, querido. Vê, eu serei uma boa esposa." Eu ri. Eu o ouvi murmurar algo baixinho e sorri. Eu tinha certeza que pagaria por isso mais tarde, e eu estava contando com isso.

Depois de várias horas extenuantes com Alice, ela estava finalmente pronta para o seu encontro. Ela estava linda. Ela acabou usando um vestido que trouxe com ela. Era um vestido envelope de seda azul meia-noite e eu emprestei a ela um par de sapatos de salto nude. Dei a ela um sutiã preto e calcinha combinando para vestir por baixo, e ela estava perfeita. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para ficar nervosa, era apenas Jasper. Não era como se fosse um encontro às cegas.

Eu entendia o quanto o encontro era importante para ela. Ela finalmente daria a ele o seu coração e alma. Ela tinha esperado muito tempo para Jasper colocar sua mente no lugar, e eu esperava que eles encontrassem a felicidade juntos. Ela merecia isso.

O resto da noite foi sem intercorrências. Depois do jantar, Edward deu um banho em Carlie e a deixou pronta para dormir. Eu limpei a cozinha e tomei meu banho enquanto eles faziam a sua coisa. Eu me sequei e subi na cama para esperar por Edward. Colocar Carlie para dormir era um longo processo. Ele lia para ela e, em seguida, subia na cama com ela até que ela adormecesse. Ela era uma menina difícil, porém, ela tentava adiar dormir durante o maior tempo possível para que ela pudesse passar mais tempo com seu papai. Ela falava sem parar, até que seus pequenos lábios ficassem dormentes. Às vezes, levaria mais de uma hora para ele escapar.

Eu estava tendo dificuldade em manter meus olhos abertos, mas queria ficar acordada para que pudéssemos nos abraçar antes de adormecer. Eu amava aqueles momentos quando éramos apenas nós dois. Liguei a televisão para me ajudar a ficar acordada, mas, infelizmente, não havia nada, então eu desisti. Desnecessário dizer que eu teria que conseguir minha hora de abraço na manhã seguinte.

Fomos passar o dia com os nossos pais em Forks para finalizar o planejamento do casamento. Eu tive um momento terrível tentando acordar Edward e Carlie, então, no momento em que chegamos na estrada, eu estava com um humor irritado.

Ambos eram muito difíceis na parte da manhã, e as queixas e discussões estavam irritando meus últimos nervos. Nós não tínhamos muitos dias para passar com a família, eu esperava que eles cooperassem comigo pelo menos desta vez. Era, obviamente, pedir muito.

Edward colocou um filme no DVD do carro para Carlie assistir no caminho, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para tirar uma soneca. Eu não estava com vontade de conversar com ele, já que ele havia me irritado durante toda a manhã, então dormir era a maneira mais fácil ignorá-lo.

A porta batendo me acordou e eu olhei para cima para ver que tínhamos estacionado na garagem da casa dos Cullen. Eu bocejei e estiquei meus braços antes de soltar meu cinto de segurança. Edward estava tentando tirar Carlie da sua cadeirinha, então eu saí do carro e fui para a parte de trás da caminhonete para pegar nossas coisas. Ela estava ansiosa para entrar para ver sua vovó e vovô, e eu estava simplesmente... impaciente.

Esme nos encontrou na varanda e rapidamente desapareceu com Carlie. Eu fui atrás delas, mas Edward me parou, puxando-me para trás pelo meu braço.

"Qual diabos é o seu problema?" Ele parecia lívido, e eu queria dar um tapa para tirar aquele olhar do seu rosto.

"Eu não tenho um problema, eu apenas estou cansada, Edward. Eu tive um longo dia ontem enquanto você estava sentado, portanto, não comece." Eu avisei.

Eu me movi para afastar-me dele, já lamentando a maldita viagem. Nós dois estávamos cansados e estressados e lamentamos a decisão de fazer a viagem. Nós deveríamos ter ficado em casa. Ele agarrou meu braço novamente e me virou para encará-lo, atirando as malas no chão. Ele não perdeu tempo e rapidamente levantou-me da varanda e me levou para dentro da casa.

"Que diabos?" Eu atirei.

"Cale a boca! Simplesmente cale a boca!" Ele exigiu. Ele me empurrou contra um pilar da casa e pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

Ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus e começou a me beijar muito forte. Eu amava quando ele era assim, então eu segui seu exemplo. Quando ele deixou sua língua pincelar em meu lábio inferior, eu deixei a minha se juntar à dele. Nós estávamos perdidos na nossa pequena festa de beijo quando ouvimos alguém pigarrear atrás de nós.

"Sabe, vocês poderiam ter ido lá em cima, vocês dois. Vocês não precisam se esconder atrás dos arbustos." Carlisle riu.

Eu tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim. Fiquei envergonhada além da crença. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando com o rubor, e as pontas das minhas orelhas estavam em chamas. Não era como se estivéssemos fora de controle, ou algo assim, mas ainda era um pouco humilhante ser repreendida pelo seu sogro.

"Que diabos, pai? Você se candidatou a vir aqui e atrapalhar minha foda, ou a mãe o enviou?" Edward rosnou.

Eu ofeguei e bati em seu peito. Às vezes ele não tinha nenhum filtro.

"Jesus Cristo, Edward! Não fale com o seu pai assim." Eu bufei, empurrando-o para o lado e caminhando para Carlisle. "Eu não sei o que ele estava pensando me arrastando até aqui, ele está sendo um idiota." Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e dei um beijo na bochecha de Carlisle. Ele deu um pequeno aperto em meus ombros e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Oh, eu sei o que ele estava pensando quando arrastou você até aqui." Ele disse com um sorriso. "E, tanto quanto eu odeio interromper, Carlie e Esme estão prontas para comer. Eu não as deixaria esperando, se eu fosse vocês." Ele alertou.

"Estou indo." Eu disse.

Fui para a frente da casa e peguei as malas antes de entrar. Eu podia ouvir Esme e Carlie rindo na cozinha e sorri. O cheiro de cookies flutuava pela casa deliciosamente. Elas não tinham perdido tempo.

"Então, cookies de manteiga de amendoim, não é?" Eu sorri.

Esme se virou e sorriu enquanto eu entrava no cômodo.

"Ela insistiu em manteiga de amendoim, ela diz que é o favorito do papai." Ela sorriu.

"Eu mexi o garfo, mamãe." Carlie entrou na conversa, segurando um conjunto de garfos.

"A parte do garfo é o seu favorito, você tem sorte. Eu mal posso esperar para prová-los." Eu sorri.

"Então, onde está o meu filho? Ele parecia deprimido quando vocês apareceram. Qual é o problema dele?"

"Eu acho que nós só estamos cansados, então estamos irritando os nervos um do outro." Eu suspirei. "Com tudo o que está acontecendo, nós estamos apenas sobrecarregados. Eu mal posso esperar para o casamento estar terminado e pronto." Eu admiti.

"Vamos simplesmente viver em pecado, Menininha." Edward disse atrás de nós. Ele enfiou seu dedo na tigela de massa de cookie nas mãos de Carlie e sorriu.

"Eu não quero viver no pecado, papai. Eu quero viver na nossa casa." Carlie gritou.

Dei a ele um olhar de advertência e ele rapidamente corrigiu seu erro. "Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum, Anjo, eu só estava brincando." Ele deu uma bagunçada no cabelo dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Nem sequer brinque com isso, Edward, esse casamento continuará sem problemas, ou eu juro que vou cortá-lo do meu testamento." Esme repreendeu.

"Mãe, você precisa se acalmar." Ele riu.

"Eu não vou me acalmar. Este será um dia muito especial, e eu entendo que vocês dois estão estressados , mas valerá a pena. Vocês valorizarão as memórias para sempre, Edward. Pare de ser um pé no saco. Eu prometo que não haverá mais conversa de casamento até depois do jantar, agora... vá para fora com o seu pai. Ele precisa de alguma ajuda para colocar algumas lonas no pátio, agora, corra." Ela disse, acenando com a mão para ele.

Edward revirou seus olhos, mas obedeceu. Esme guiou Carlie e eu para a sala de jantar para conversar e esperar os cookies no forno. Momentos depois, a porta se abriu e a voz de Emmett ecoou através da porta de entrada.

"A festa pode começar, eu estou aqui!"

"Tio Emmy!" Carlie gritou, correndo em direção à porta.

Ele a tomou em seus braços e a girou ao redor. Ela riu animadamente enquanto ele a erguia sobre seus ombros.

Esme caminhou rapidamente até Victoria e a puxou para um abraço. Ela acariciou a barriga inchada de Victoria e arrulhou baixinho para o seu neto. Eu não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes. Era minha culpa que Esme nunca teve a chance de fazer essas coisas doces comigo. Ainda doía ver Victoria e ela jorrando sobre o bebê. Mais do que nunca, eu não podia esperar para engravidar novamente.

Decidi que sairia do controle da natalidade antes do casamento. Fiz uma consulta com o meu médico uma semana depois que ele me pediu em casamento, sabendo que demoraria algum tempo uma vez que fosse retirado antes que eu pudesse engravidar. Eu queria surpreendê-lo com a notícia na nossa lua de mel, eu sabia que não havia melhor presente que eu poderia dar a ele. Ele queria outro filho mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não podia esperar até que eu pudesse dar-lhe a notícia de que eu estava novamente carregando seu filho. Depois de ter perdido a oportunidade de dizer a ele quando eu estava grávida de Carlie, eu queria muito ver o seu rosto se iluminar com alegria.

Eu me balancei da inveja que estava sentindo enquanto observava Victoria e Esme. Foi um momento lindo, e eu deveria estar feliz por ter sido capaz de testemunhar isso. Dei um abraço nelas e segui atrás de Emmett e Carlie para a sala de família.

Todos nós caímos na conversa confortável sobre o casamento, a gravidez de Vic, e Carlie. Logo depois, meu pai e Lily chegaram e todos nós nos sentamos para jantar. Foi tão bom ter um jantar em família, mesmo que estivessem faltando dois membros-chave. Alice ligou para nos avisar que não seria capaz de vir para o jantar, e Rosalie tinha um "encontro".

Alice provavelmente estava se recuperando depois da sua grande noite com Jasper... sobre a qual eu obteria todos os detalhes mais tarde, e Rosalie estava atualmente em vários "encontros". Ela estava indo para eventos de solteiros com uma colega de trabalho em um dos restaurantes locais. O evento era uma espécie de encontro rápido. Ela estava muito animada sobre isso, eu estava um pouco desconfiada. Eu não sabia por que ela ia tão longe para encontrar homens, ela era linda, inteligente e engraçada... ela poderia namorar qualquer um. Eu realmente queria que ela encontrasse alguém para fazê-la feliz, ela estava sozinha por muito tempo.

O jantar foi fantástico como de costume. Esme e Lily se superaram, elas fizeram frango assado, arroz pilaf e aspargos frescos. Esme tinha várias garrafas de vinho branco e uma garrafa de suco de maçã espumante para Carlie e Victoria. Foi divertido ver Vic fazendo beicinho quando Esme entregou-lhe a taça de cristal fino cheia de suco de maçã.

"Então." Emmett começou. "Eu decidi o que faremos para a sua despedida de solteiro." Ele disse, erguendo um olhar cauteloso em minha direção.

Edward apertou meu joelho com força e eu olhei para ele e sorri. Nós já tínhamos discutido a situção da festa de solteiro/solteira, e nós dois concordamos que não haveria bebedeira e, definitivamente, NENHUMA mulher. Eu tinha a sensação de que Emmett ficaria muito desapontado, mas estávamos unidos com a nossa decisão.

"Emmett, eu não quero uma despedida de solteiro. É desnecessário. Você é aquele que disse que é melhor, eu tenho uma família, e elas vêm em primeiro lugar. Eu não tenho qualquer negócio fodendo por aí." Edward disse com confiança.

Dei-lhe um sorriso encorajador e inclinei-me para ele. Eu sabia que ele não estava nem de longe desapontado por não ter uma festa. Era algo sobre o qual conversamos longamente depois de todo o desastre com Tanya. Ele prometeu não se colocar naquela posição novamente, e eu concordei em ter certeza de que ele não faria isso. Eu não me colocaria através dessa besteira de novo.

"Deixe-me apenas dizer a você o que eu planejei, não seja um covarde." Emmett bufou.

Edward balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Emmett, Bella e eu tomamos uma decisão, eu não sairei mais para beber. Eu sou um bêbado estúpido, simplesmente não é algo que eu quero fazer".

"Apenas cale a boca. Nós não vamos sair para beber. Nós jogaremos pôquer na casa de G, e as garotas estarão nos seus calcanhares." Ele disse.

Ele olhou para mim, como se estivesse perguntando se eu sabia alguma coisa sobre isso. Eu não sabia, então eu dei de ombros. Parecia uma boa ideia, porém, seria divertido passar um tempo com as garotas e eu não teria que me preocupar sobre ele estar fora.

"Isso soa bem." Eu disse. "Contanto que eu não tenha uma grande bagunça para limpar, eu estou bem com isso".

"Eu achei que seria divertido. Eu sabia que as festas tradicionais estavam fora dos limites, e como eu estou proibida de ter qualquer diversão até que o bebê nasça, pelo menos nós podemos passar um tempo juntas." Victoria disse.

"Legal, então está resolvido. G vai comprar uma mesa de pôquer, e a mãe disse que eu posso pegar emprestadas suas cadeiras dobráveis . Tudo o que precisamos é a comida e algumas cervejas." Emmett disse.

"Então, o que você tem planejado para nós, garotas, Vic?" Eu perguntei.

"Alice achou que seria divertido apenas fazermos uma pequena festa do pijama. Nós podemos deixar Carlie fazer nossas unhas e nossos cabelos, ela ama isso." Ela disse.

"Eu vou ter uma festa?" Carlie perguntou alegremente.

"Sim, só nós, meninas. Isso não será divertido?" Eu perguntei, dando ao seu cabelo uma pequena bagunçada.

"Posso ter alguns cupcakes, e alguns doces e presentes?"

Todos nós rimos, ela era tão engraçada sobre festas desde a sua festa de aniversário. Ela queria tê-las o tempo todo. Ter as garotas para comemorar satisfaria sua necessidade de decorar e comer bolo, pelo menos.

"Bem, macaquinha, nós teremos que dar para a Tia Alice e Tia Vic uma lista das suas demandas. Tenho certeza que elas trarão muitas coisas boas".

Nós passamos o resto da noite planejando as festas e discutindo os planos de última hora do casamento. Esme mencionou nosso jantar de ensaio e eu joguei as rédeas para ela. Eu estava muito sobrecarregada para assumir qualquer outra coisa, e eu sabia que ela mesma secretamente queria planejar.

Depois de limpar os pratos e deixar Carlie pronta para dormir, eu subi para tomar um banho. Esme tinha o nosso quarto já arrumado e toalhas felpudas e macias esperando no banheiro. Eu amava o cheiro da sua roupa de cama. Era sempre fresca e arejada, e apenas um pequeno toque de algo especial.

Liguei a água e esperei aquecer. Todo o banheiro encheu de vapor antes de eu sequer tirar a roupa, e eu imediatamente entrei. A água estava tão boa, um bom contraste com o frio amargo ao ar livre. Eu normalmente amava o frio, mas eu estava de mau humor e só queria me aquecer. Deixei a água me lavar, virando de vez em quando para me descongelar uniformemente.

Depois de uma minuciosa esfregação e deixar a água correr sobre mim até que eu estivesse vermelho beterraba, saí do chuveiro e me sequei. Enrolei a monstruosa toalha felpuda em torno de mim e caminhei de volta para o quarto.

Fiquei agradavelmente surpresa ao ver o meu futuro marido descansando na cama... sem camisa.

"A que devo esta adorável surpresa? Por que você está na minha cama tão cedo?" Eu provoquei, subindo na cama ao lado dele. "A princesa já dormiu?"

Ele sorriu para mim e me puxou para ele pela minha cintura. Eu me estabeleci em seu colo quando ele sentou-se contra os travesseiros. Ele gemeu quando percebeu que eu não estava usando calcinha por baixo da toalha, e deixou suas mãos rastejarem pelas minhas coxas nuas.

"Ela está dormindo com minha mãe e pai. Eles estão assistindo _A Pequena Sereia_." Ele disse. "Então, o que você fará comigo só para si, Menininha?" Ele murmurou com voz rouca.

Ele tinha trabalhado seu caminho sob a toalha e seus dedos estavam provocando o vinco das minhas pernas, bem debaixo das minhas nádegas. Ele estava a centímetros de distância de onde eu estava agora doendo pelo seu toque. Revirei meus quadris timidamente, provocando um grunhido gutural em resposta. Ele me deixou cair no colchão quando se inclinou em cima de mim. A toalha já tinha desaparecido, e eu nem sequer me lembro de ele removê-la.

Ele estava vestido com apenas um par de boxer de algodão e eu podia sentir sua excitação dura e pronta contra a minha coxa. Puxei minhas pernas para cima para enrolar contra o seu quadril, fazendo-o pressionar em mim. Senti algo rugoso debaixo de mim e queria ignorar isso. Quando ele começou a se esfregar em mim e atacar meu pescoço com sua boca, o incômodo se tornou demais.

Empurrei seus ombros um pouco, apenas para que eu pudesse tentar mover o que quer que estivesse crocante embaixo de mim. Ele balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo no meu pescoço, mas eu tinha que me levantar. Isso estava me deixando louca.

"Levante-se por apenas um minuto, algo está me espetando nas costas." Eu reclamei.

Ele se moveu de má vontade, então ele estava de joelhos, montando minha cintura e me deixando sentar. Rocei o lençol atrás de mim e vim com um punhado de cookies desintegrado.

Eu bufei enquanto limpava das minhas costas e tirava a bagunça do meu corpo.

"Eca, Edward, você estava comendo cookies na cama! Você poderia, pelo menos, tê-los colocado na mesa de lado antes que me atacasse, eu tenho cookies de manteiga de amendoim por todo o corpo." Eu repreendi.

Continuei a varrer a bagunça em um pequeno monte e, uma vez que eu tinha as migalhas na minha mão, olhei para ele.

Ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e balançou suas sobrancelhas para mim.

"Eu acho que gosto da ideia de você coberta de cookies de manteiga de amendoim, minhas duas coisas favoritas." Ele disse. "Eu já volto, não se mova." Ele estendeu a mão para eu despejar os cookies em sua mão e, em seguida, pulou da cama e saiu do quarto. Eu levantei e fiz mais uma varredura, escovando os restos no chão. Era nojento, e eu não conseguiria dormir com os farelinhos grudados em mim a noite toda. Eu odiava quando ele comia na cama. Ele era tão ruim quanto Carlie, metade da comida nem sequer chegava em sua boca.

Não demorou muito antes de eu ouvir seus passos pesados subindo a escada. Ele chutou a porta aberta com seu pé e a fechou rapidamente atrás dele. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Um braço estava por trás das suas costas, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

"O que você tem nas suas costas, Dr. Cullen?" Eu provoquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu descontroladamente.

"Deite-se, Isabella, eu tenho uma surpresa." Ele exigiu.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu. Uma vez que eu estava deitada no colchão, ele subiu na cama para se juntar a mim. Ele puxou o braço de trás dele e apresentou um pote de manteiga de amendoim, com uma faca de manteiga saindo do topo.

"O que você está fazendo com manteiga de amendoim, Edward?" Eu atirei. "Eu já reclamei sobre a bagunça dos cookies. Você está tentando me irritar?"

"Eu farei cookies de manteiga de amendoim, Menininha." Ele disse, sorrindo. "É a minha própria receita especial. Uma porção de manteiga de amendoim." Ele disse, puxando a faca do pote. Ele a ergueu acima de mim e então a trouxe para o meu peito. "E duas partes de Bella."

Engoli em seco quando percebi o que ele planejava fazer comigo. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, mas animada. Observei suas mãos com entusiasmo cauteloso enquanto ele espalhava a substância espessa e viscosa sobre os meus seios. Ele se inclinou, lambendo um mamilo e depois o outro. Ele rolou meu mamilo endurecido entre seus lábios, chupando e lambendo a mistura de manteiga de amendoim e minha carne.

Eu me senti tão sexy debaixo dele, enquanto ele trabalhava sobre o meu corpo. Ele continuou a passar a manteiga de amendoim em mim em passadas largas, antes de capturar a substância com a sua língua. Eu me torcia e contorcia enquanto ele me devorava. Eu estava pronta para quebrar.

Comecei a agarrar seus ombros para chamar sua atenção. Eu sabia que ele estava tendo uma explosão lambendo a manteiga de amendoim de cima de mim, mas eu precisava que ele estivesse dentro de mim. Eu estava tão perto, e mais uma lambida da sua língua deliciosa e eu teria sido um caso perdido.

Ele se afastou um pouco e então reuniu meus pulsos em sua grande mão. Ele os bateu acima da minha cabeça e levou seus lábios ao meu ouvido.

"Eu ainda não tive o meu cookie de manteiga de amendoim, Isabella." Ele murmurou enquanto olhava para mim com olhos semicerrados. "Você não vai me negar a chance de provar seu cookie, vai?"

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu gritei.

Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta quando ele soltou meus braços. Eu os deixei onde estavam e observei enquanto ele descia meu corpo. Senti o metal frio e a manteiga suave e cremosa quando ele colocou a faca na abertura do meu centro. Era isso. Eu explodi em um milhão de pedaços enquanto ele lambia e chupava e acariciava minha boceta.

Eu nunca olharia para cookies de manteiga de amendoim com os mesmos olhos, nunca mais.

* * *

**_Uau! Esse final foi hot... mas acho que a minha parte favorita fica com Carlie mais uma vez. Ela não quer morar em outra casa, então nada de pecado! Hahaha. Fofura._**

**_Vocês acham que Emmett conseguirá se comportar com essa despedida de solteiro? Hum..._**

**_Beijo!_**

**_Nai._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Bella ~**

Fazia muito tempo desde que Edward e eu tivemos uma noite a sós. Nós passamos a maior parte do nosso tempo livre em casa com Carlie, ou com a família. Não que eu me importasse, era a vida perfeita. Era sempre bom ter algum romance também.

O casamento estava nos desgastando, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. Ele estava sempre exausto e eu me sentia realmente mal. Eu geralmente era mais útil e compreensiva, mas eu sentia como se estivesse sendo puxada em um milhão de direções diferentes. Entre cuidar da casa, cuidar de Carlie e Edward, e planejar o casamento do século... eu estava exausta.

Tomei a decisão de largar minhas aulas de dança no centro até depois do casamento. Eu simplesmente não estava motivada o suficiente para conciliar tudo. A agenda de Edward era caótica, então estar em casa com ele era mais importante no momento.

Carlie estava ocupada com encontros para brincar e treinos de futebol, então eu me sentia como se fosse um elemento permanente ao volante do meu carro. Ela era tão extrovertida, e eu estava muito aliviada que ela tivesse herdado esse traço de Edward. Ela fazia amizade com muita facilidade e todos a amavam. Isso não era difícil, a minha menina era a coisa mais fofa do mundo (Não que eu fosse parcial, ou algo assim).

Ela estava animada para ficar com sua tia e tios para passar a noite. Eles fariam compras para o mobiliário do bebê. Garrett queria dar de presente o quarto do bebê para Emmett e Victoria, e eles sabiam melhor do que deixar Carlie fora disso. Ela estava muito animada com o bebê. Ela era tão curiosa sobre seu futuro primo. Garrett estava nas nuvens sobre o bebê. Ele estava muito feliz que Victoria tivesse encontrado alguém para amar e cuidar dela, e que esse homem os proporcionasse com um acréscimo para a família, bem... ele estava sem palavras.

Ele era a única figura paterna que Victoria já teve. Ele a amava muito, e, pela primeira vez desde que Katie morreu, ele estava realmente vivo. Ele amava bebês, e eu sabia que ele banharia esse bebê com muito amor e atenção. Ele queria ter certeza de que ele, ou ela, tivesse tudo. Eu estava grata que Emmett estivesse abraçando o entusiasmo dele. Às vezes Emmett poderia ser controlador, então eu não queria que ele negasse nada a Garrett. Com os homens, sempre era um concurso de quem mija mais longe, maior... melhor... mais. Emmett ficou realmente tocado pela oferta de Garrett para mobiliar o quarto. Era um presente muito significativo.

Alice estava ansiosa esperando para descobrir o sexo do bebê. Ela e Esme já haviam esvaziado lojas de Seattle a Forks, comprando qualquer coisa amarela ou verde nas quais elas pudessem colocar suas mãos. Eu achei que Alice explodiria se não começasse a comprar algo de sexo específico.

Victoria decidiu que queria que fosse uma surpresa, ela tinha a sensação de que era um menino. Eu fui a única para quem ela disse, porque ela sabia que eu não contaria. Eu estava animada sobre um menino. Tendo crescido com os garotos Cullen, eu sabia o quanto eles poderiam ser divertidos. Carlie era uma menina tão diferente do que eu era, o que fazia cada dia uma nova aventura. Algo sobre meninos, no entanto, me emocionavam.

Esme começou a trabalhar no berçário na casa Cullen no dia depois ao que ela descobriu sobre o bebê. Ela tinha o antigo quarto de Emmett limpo e com a pintura fresca ao meio-dia do dia seguinte. A cor amarela ensolarada animava o quarto, e eu não podia esperar para ver o pequeno berço dentro dele.

Terminei minha maquiagem e ajeitei meu cabelo. Era bom me arrumar para Edward. Eu me sentia como uma maltrapilha na maioria das vezes. Na maioria das vezes quando ele me via, eu já estava na cama, acabando de acordar, ou me arrastando enquanto eu ficava pronta para dormir depois de um longo dia. Não era fascinante, e não era bonito na maior parte do tempo. Eu não conseguia nem me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha deixado meu cabelo solto. Estava sempre amarrado em um permanente nó confuso, não muito atraente, eu tenho certeza.

Arrumei minha blusa e ajustei meus seios no meu sutiã. Dei a eles um pequeno empurrão para cima e, em seguida, dei mais uma olhada em mim no espelho. Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava muito bem. Nós iríamos apenas para um jantar casual, em seguida para o _Casa de Boneca _ assistir uma banda tocar. Garrett estava animado com a banda. Aparentemte, eles eram muito populares. Eu não tinha ouvido falar deles antes, mas isso não importava. Eu estava indo a um encontro com o meu noivo, ele era tudo o que importava.

Optei por um jeans skinny e uma blusa simples e botas. Eu não queria arriscar uma roupa sexy enquanto estivéssemos na cidade. Edward era difícil o suficiente para controlar, um olhar de soslaio de algum bêbado aleatório no bar e nós passaríamos o resto da minha noite de encontro tentando tirá-lo da cadeia. Não, obrigada.

Eu praticamente pulei pelas escadas. Eu estava muito animada para vê-lo e colocar a nossa noite em andamento. Eu me sentia como uma adolescente de novo, foi muito bom. Ele me encontrou na parte inferior da escada, aparentemente tão animado sobre o encontro quanto eu.

Sorri largamente quando me aproximei dele, seu rosto combinando com o meu. Era surpreendente que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda me tirava o fôlego. Fazia meu coração derreter vê-lo sorrir para mim dessa maneira. Nós estivemos discutindo e brigando por semanas, nós realmente precisávamos aliviar a tensão.

"Você está linda, Menininha." Ele me disse quando me puxou para um abraço caloroso. "Obrigado, porra, por você não usar um vestido. Nós não sairíamos de casa." Ele deu alguns suaves beijos castos nos meus lábios antes de pegar minha mão e entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus.

"Então, você está pronta para ir? Em e Victoria já estão aqui, eles estão lá fora olhando o alimentador de pássaros com Carlie, ela está tão orgulhosa dele." Ele disse, orgulho evidente em seu rosto. Ele ajudou Carlie a pendurar na árvore um alimentador de pássaros que ela fez na escola. Ela ficou tão orgulhosa dele. Ela não podia esperar para observar os pássaros virem e comerem o alpiste da caixa de manteiga de amendoim coberta.

"Sim, eu estou pronta. Vamos apenas dizer a eles que estamos saindo e dar a Carlie um beijo de boa-noite." Eu disse a ele.

Depois de dizer nosso adeus e um longo beijo e abraço em Carlie, nós estávamos em nosso caminho. Pegamos o carro dele, e eu não sei por que, mas pareceu ainda mais como um encontro de verdade assim. Eu estava na maldita caminhonete todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia. Foi bom não estar no modo mamãe pela primeira vez. Eu era apenas Bella, indo a um encontro com o meu lindo noivo. Era uma alegria.

Deixamos o manobrista estacionando o carro e entramos, ignorando a enorme fila de clientes à nossa frente. Fomos para a nossa mesa designada, Edward puxando minha cadeira e me ajudando a sentar. Era emocionante estar de volta ao clube. Meu corpo estava vibrando com o desejo de estar no palco. Eu sempre sentiria falta de me apresentar, mas não era algo do qual eu lamentava desistir. Eu sempre podia dançar, eu só teria que improvisar.

Nosso garçom veio e anotou nossos pedidos, e eu fiquei muito orgulhosa de Edward por pedir um refrigerante, em vez de cerveja. Ele estava realmente levando sua promessa de "não beber" a sério. Ele não queria cometer os mesmos erros novamente. Ele foi negligente e irresponsável no passado, e agora ele sabia o que perderia no final. Eu, no entanto, pedi uma taça de vinho branco, já que eu tinha um motorista para a noite.

Nós tivemos um ótimo momento no _Casa de Boneca, _a banda foi fantástica, e a energia era contagiante. Era tão bom estar despreocupada e simplesmente... ser. Após o show, nós fomos comer em um restaurante nas proximidades. Pedimos cheeseburguers e compartilhamos uma cesta de batatas fritas. O clima alegre e a felicidade geral que eu senti foi incrível. Eu me senti como uma adolescente novamente, e fiquei brevemente triste que tínhamos perdido todos esses rituais simples. Não era que eu precisasse deles, mas eu tinha que admitir que estava tendo um bom momento apenas estando com ele. A intensidade da nossa relação era, por vezes, esmagadora, e sair para um encontro normal foi muito gratificante.

Terminamos nosso encontro em casa no sofá. Compartilhamos um pote de sorvete de chocolate e nos aconchegamos, até que ambos estávamos lutando contra o sono. Eu dormi naquela noite, nos braços do meu Edward, com um sorriso satisfeito e estúpido no meu rosto.

* * *

_**Não muita ação nesse capítulo, mas apenas um pouco da rotina dos nossos pombinhos antes que as coisas esquentem. Eu chamaria de "A calma antes da tempestade"...**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Bella ~**

Passei a maior parte do dia seguinte limpando a casa e me preparando para a festa. Carlie e eu estávamos muito empolgadas sobre as garotas vindo para passar a noite. Alice veio por volta do meio-dia para ir às compras de alimentos e para pegar alguns filmes. Entre Carlie e Alice, nós acabamos não comprando nada além de bolos e assados.

Eu estava animada sobre a festa. Seria divertido estar com as garotas, mas eu tinha coisas importantes para falar com elas. Este parecia ser o momento perfeito. Eu tinha uma surpresa para Edward antes do casamento e precisava da ajuda delas para colocá-la em prática. Eu só esperava que elas fossem capazes de falar sobre isso sem me fazer sentir como uma idiota.

Uma vez que eu tinha a nossa casa pronta, Alice e eu arrumamos a mesa de pôquer e limpamos a casa de G. Nós enchemos a geladeira com cerveja e refrigerantes, e arrumamos os chips e pretzels. Rosalie estava fazendo uma tonelada de comida, e Emmett faria um churrasco. Eu gostei do fato de que eles ainda estariam por perto, mas fora da nossa vista também.

Por volta das 18hs, Emmett e Victoria chegaram. Vicky chutou Emmett para fora imediatamente. Ele choramingou o caminho todo até a casa de Garrett. Ele estava um pouco triste que perderia a noite de garotas, mas logo ele teria sua própria diversão.

Uma vez que nós comemos e nossas barrigas estavam cheias, todas nós colocamos nossos pijamas e nos enrolamos no sofá. Deixamos Carlie escolher um filme, então começamos com aquele para que ela pudesse assistir antes de adormecer. Ela era adorável, ela amava atuar como uma das garotas grandes. Alice pintou suas unhas das mãos e dos pés, então ela estava no sétimo céu. Ela enrolou-se ao lado de Victoria e conversou com o bebê enquanto assistia o filme. Não demorou muito tempo para ela adormecer, e logo chegou a hora de colocá-la na cama.

Eu estava preocupada que ela teria um ataque por não ter Edward ali para colocá-la na cama, mas ela teve um longo dia, então adormeceu sem problemas. Uma vez que ela estava na cama, era hora das garotas grandes conversarem. Parei no meu quarto e tirei o bilhete que eu tinha escondido na parte de trás da minha gaveta da cômoda. Isso tinha me provocado por um tempo, então eu estava feliz de finalmente ter a oportunidade de compartilhá-lo com elas, e obter seus pensamentos.

Voltei para a sala exatamente quando Alice estava colocando o próximo filme. "Al, pressione 'pausa' por agora. Eu tenho algo que preciso mostrar para vocês, eu preciso da sua ajuda." Eu disse nervosamente, antes de sentar ao lado de Vic. Entreguei-lhe o pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado e coloquei minhas mãos no meu colo. Eu estava suando.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, depois calmamente dobrou o pedaço de papel e o entregou a Rosalie. Eu não ousei olhar para cima. Eu estava tão preocupada com as reações delas. Alice veio e sentou ao meu lado, dando-me um olhar preocupado.

Rosalie terminou de lê-lo e o atirou para Alice. Ela abriu o bilhete e eu observei como sua expressão passou de preocupada, ao choque, à repulsa.

"Oh meu fodido Deus! Você está falando sério? Eca, Bella. Como você pôde me deixar ler isso? Isso é simplesmente errado!" Ela gritou enquanto o jogava no meu colo como se estivesse contaminado.

Rosalie caiu no chão de tanto rir. Senti Victoria tentando segurar a risada, então eu dei uma cotovelada na perna dela. "Vá em frente, eu sei que você quer rir também. É melhor vocês duas colocarem tudo para fora, porque eu preciso que vocês fiquem sérias e me ajudem!"

Rosalie finalmente se recompôs e sentou-se na frente do sofá, aos meus pés. Seu rosto estava vermelho beterraba, e eu não tinha certeza se foi o vinho ou o bilhete que causou isso.

Ela colocou suas mãos nos meus joelhos e olhou para mim com um olhar determinado. "Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi isso direito. O 'pênis' de Edward enviou para você este bilhetinho, pedindo beijos, isso está correto?" Ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Eu assenti, e então esperei que ela continuasse.

"Então, o 'Meninão' enviou-lhe este bilhetinho, pedindo-lhe beijos, certo?" Eu assenti novamente, desejando como o inferno que eu não tivesse mostrado a elas a maldita coisa. Eu sabia que elas seriam idiotas.

"B, por favor, diga-me que ele não está lhe pedindo um boquete em um bilhete... escrito pelo seu pau! Por favor, por favor, diga-me que isso é algum tipo de piada louca, porque eu estou prestes a fazer xixi nas calças. Eu poderia entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento, eu não preciso desse tipo de emoção." Victoria brincou.

Senti minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Eu estava tão humilhada. Eu só queria a opinião delas sobre o que eu devo fazer, não psico-analisar como meu noivo era estranho. Eu estava bem consciente de que era provavelmente uma das coisas mais estranhas que Edward já tinha feito, mas o que eu estava com medo de dizer a elas era que ele estava falando sério.

"Vocês, cadelas, podem, por favor, ser maduras por cinco minutos? Ele está falando sério sobre isso, ele quer que eu... vocês sabem... no seu..." Eu gaguejei. Eu não queria simplesmente dizer a elas que ele queria que eu chupasse o seu pau, e eu realmente não queria dizer a elas por que eu ainda tinha que fazer isso.

"Bella, você está me dizendo que você nunca deu um boquete em Edward?" Rosalie perguntou solenemente.

Baixei minha cabeça e dei um breve aceno. Eu não tinha ideia de como eu sobreviveria a essa conversa sem explodir em chamas. Eu confiava nas três com a minha vida, e eu sabia que elas nunca contariam a ninguém, mas era muito embaraçoso.

"Ok, isso pode ser uma pergunta estúpida, mas, por quê?" Ela perguntou. Eu apenas dei de ombros e mantive minha cabeça para baixo.

"Eu não culpo você, Bella, isso parece tão nojento. Eu também não quero fazer isso. Quero dizer, e se ele me fizer engasgar, ou algo assim? Ugh, que embaraçoso, certo? É assim que você se sente também?" Alice perguntou baixinho.

"Acho que sim." Eu comecei. Engasgos eram a menor das minhas preocupações. Eu tinha certeza que Edward não tiraria sarro de mim, ou me colocaria para baixo enquanto eu estivesse fazendo isso, eu simplesmente não conseguia me colocar nesse ponto, em primeiro lugar.

"Há mais do que isso, eu posso dizer. Cuspa, Bella, qual é o problema?" Victoria entrou na conversa.

Eu segurei meu rosto em minhas mãos, o calor da minha pele quase queimando minhas mãos. Eu nunca tinha sido mais humilhada em toda a minha vida. Eu queria a ajuda delas, então eu sabia que era hora de simplesmente falar.

"Há mais do que isso, mas eu não sei como explicar corretamente." Eu comecei. Respirei fundo e continuei. "Toda vez que eu penso _nisso _eu vejo Tanya fazendo isso nele. Eu não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça." Eu disse, sufocando um soluço.

"Oh, Bella. Baby, não chore." Victoria disse enquanto me puxava para os seus braços. "Filho da puta, ele nem sequer merece um boquete. Eu deveria ir lá atrás e chutar a bunda dele! O quanto ele pode ser insensível? Ele tem que ter descoberto a razão pela qual você não fez isso. Ele simplesmente pensa que você está sendo tímida? Que babaca." Ela ferveu.

"Bella, você tem que entender, ela não significava nada para ele. Foi um erro estúpido, ele estava apenas se punindo, e ele estava sofrendo. Eu sei que não é desculpa para o que ele fez, e nenhuma explicação perdoará isso, mas você tem que esquecer isso. Você quer que ela ganhe? Você quer que o que ela fez assombre você para sempre?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Não. Não, eu não quero que ela me assombre mais, mas não consigo evitar. Eu tento esquecer, mas isso simplesmente dói demais, provavelmente o choque da minha vida. Durante muito tempo eu pensei que ele foi para ela porque eu não era boa o suficiente, então, o que acontecerá se eu não conseguir fazer isso, certo? E se eu for horrível... em _chupar_?" Eu disse em um sussurro. Deus, era tão estranho falar sobre isso.

"Então, você está me dizendo que você quer, mas tem medo de competir com as habilidades orais de Tanya Denali? Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa, Bella, Tanya é a rainha do boquete desde que ela tinha 13 anos. Ninguém pode competir com isso." Rosalie disse.

"Honestamente, B... você chega com o seu rosto dentro de uma fração de um centímetro do pau dele, e ele vai gozar como um adolescente. Ele anda por aí transando com o ar por sua causa, você realmente acha que ele dá a mínima se você tem a garganta profunda? Não. Sua resposta é não. Eu acho que o bilhete significa que ele está ficando inseguro, então, ou você precisa falar com ele sobre seus medos, ou começar a lamber." Victoria disse sem rodeios.

"Eu não posso dizer nada disso a ele, ele pensará que eu sou uma idiota." Eu gritei. "Então nós entraremos em toda a discussão sobre eu não esquecer essa merda. Eu não falo sobre isso porque eu já sei que ele está arrependido. Está no passado, não é culpa dele que eu seja uma aberração!"

"Bella , você não é uma aberração. Estou com medo de fazer isso, quero dizer... eu não estou de nenhuma maneira pronta, mas, ainda assim. Eu me preocupo sobre como será para Jasper, já que ele esteve com tantas outras garotas, e eu sei que elas fizeram isso. O que você tem que entender é que ninguém pode se comparar a você aos olhos do meu irmão. Você é perfeita para ele, em todos os sentidos." Alice disse enquanto acariciava meu joelho e sorria. "Agora, podemos terminar esta conversa sem nomes, porque imaginar você fazendo _isso_ no meu irmão está me fazendo contorcer um pouco." Ela riu.

"Bella, eu tenho uma ideia... você é mais que bem-vinda para me derrubar, mas eu acho que essa é a oportunidade perfeita para você. Rosalie." Ela disse, apontando para Rose, "Vá na cozinha e pegue um copo para mim, a garrafa de Patrón e qualquer coisa parecida com um pênis".

Meus olhos arregalaram e meu queixo caiu. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu simularia sexo oral na frente delas. Este era algum especial de noite fodido. Eu era toda para a ligação do sexo feminino, mas isto era muito mais do que eu estava confortável.

"Vic, de jeito nenhum. De jeito nenhum eu farei isso. Eu já me sinto estúpida, e eu não quero fazer isso!"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Alice, isto é para você também. Você nunca pode estar preparada demais, o desejo de fazer isso pode surgir espontaneamente, você quer estar pronta." Ela disse. Ela rolou de um lado a outro, finalmente se empurrando do sofá, e sentou-se em frente a nós na cadeira.

Rosalie veio momentos depois com uma banana e dois copos. Ela os colocou na mesa na frente de Vic e correu de volta para a cozinha para pegar a Patrón.

"Ok." Vic começou. "As garotas estarão aqui por volta das 23hs30min. Nenhum dos caras tem alguma idéia de que eu as chamei. Se eu conheço o meu homem, ele ficará amarradão." Ela sorriu antes de continuar. "Então, você tem cerca de 45 minutos até que seja a hora. Eu darei a vocês a lição abreviada agora, nós certamente teremos uma discussão mais aprofundada antes do casamento".

Ela pegou a banana e a trouxe para a sua boca lentamente. Senti todo o meu corpo se aquecer. Eu sabia que estava vermelha por toda parte, e, quando olhei para Alice, ela estava na mesma posição. Eu estava curiosa sobre todo o ato, e Victoria era uma boa fonte de informação. Ela era tão aberta e desinibida, eu a invejava. Edward e eu tínhamos uma vida sexual aventureira, ou, pelo menos, eu pensei que nós tínhamos. Estava no fundo da minha mente, porém, eu tinha que pensar... nós _tínhamos _uma boa vida sexual? Para mim, era maravilhosa. Toda vez que Edward me tocava, era incrível. Eu estava viva e excitada e sempre sentia o amor. Eu só esperava que fosse a mesma coisa para ele.

"Ok, observem e aprendam, jovens gafanhotos." Victoria brincou, trazendo-me para fora do meu terrível monólogo interior. "Primeira dica que eu tenho para vocês... SEMPRE o olhe nos olhos. Deixe-o saber que você está gostando, ele não quer olhar para o topo da sua cabeça balançando ao redor, ele quer você." Ela trouxe a banana para a sua boca e deu-lhe uma longa e lânguida lambida.

"Eca! Você é tão sortuda que eu te ame, porque isso tem um gosto nojento. Eu gostaria de estar mais preparada, eu poderia ter pegado um vibrador e um pouco de lubrificante de morango!" Ela bufou. "Então, como você pode ver, eu lambi primeiro. Você quer deixá-lo bom e molhado antes de tomá-lo em sua boca. É tudo sobre as preliminares até o ato em si, deixe-o louco e você nunca terá que engolir... confie em mim." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Rosalie riu ao lado dela e elas compartilharam um olhar divertido. Rosalie assentiu e pegou a banana de Victoria. "Use suas mãos também. Não negligencie as bolas deles, elas são hiper-sensíveis. Não as esprema; apenas meio que as massageie enquanto você lambe. Quando você estiver pronta para colocá-lo na boca, basta ir com calma... assim." Ela disse, demonstrando na fruta fálica. Ela chupou a ponta da banana antes de empurrá-la para fora novamente e passar a língua sobre a ponta. "Vejam, é tudo sobre a língua. Trabalhe a língua e você não terá que ter a coisa em sua boca por muito tempo. Quando você chupar na ponta, dê uma pequena sucção e chupe levemente, passando sua língua sobre ela".

Eu observei enquanto ela ia e voltava entre chupar e lamber a banana, e, eu tinha que admitir que fiquei intrigada. Alice estava boquiaberta ao meu lado, observando atentamente. Eu podia ver que ela desejava ter um caderno para anotar a merda. Vê-las fazer isso fez parecer tão simples, e muito erótico. Eu estava começando a ficar animada com a reação de Edward.

"Ok, garotas, próxima lição... mostrar seus dentes. Eu quero que você pegue aquele copo com sua boca, e mostre seus dentes. Finja que o diâmetro daquele copo é o pau de Edward. Nós chegaremos aos dentes, mas, por agora... mostre os dentes." Ela me entregou o pequeno copo e esperou que eu fizesse o que ela instruiu. Eu me senti tão estúpida, e o vinho e nervosismo me fizeram cair em um ataque de risos. Acabei soltando a tequila toda em Alice. Ela não estava se divertindo.

"Ok, eu vejo que não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum hoje à noite com esta merda." Victoria gemeu. " Você teve muito vinho, vá em frente e prepare-se e vamos descobrir isso mais tarde".

Levantei do sofá e corri para o meu quarto. Eu estive esperando por essa parte da noite durante semanas. Eu daria a Edward um presente pré-casamento que ele nunca esqueceria. Puxei o saco de presente cor de rosa do armário e coloquei o conteúdo sobre a cama. Eu ri um pouco olhando para ele. Era quente. Eu ficaria quente nele. A cabeça de Edward literalmente explodiria.

Eu me despi rapidamente e vesti a calcinha. Balancei minha bunda no espelho e sorri. Eu não podia esperar para ver a expressão dele! Eu tinha levado semanas para encontrar a roupa perfeita. Quando vi, eu sabia que tinha um vencedor. Ele nunca esperaria que eu vestisse algo assim, e ele definitivamente nunca esperaria que eu fizesse o que eu estava prestes a fazer. A calcinha era de cetim branco com dois pequenos laços azuis de cada lado. Era fio dental, mas uma faixa de renda branca e fita azul cobria a bunda. Eu optei por pular o sutiã, ele odiava sutiãs, em primeiro lugar, então eu percebi que era um desperdício de dinheiro... e especialmente tempo.

Peguei as longas luvas de cetim branco, o véu e meus sapatos e desci correndo as escadas. Rosalie me ajudou a arrumar o véu e fixá-lo ao meu cabelo. Ela era a única alta o suficiente para alcançar e eu queria ter certeza de que ficasse onde estava até que eu terminasse. Ela deu ao meu cabelo uma pequena afofada e, em seguida, deu um tapa na minha nádega.

"Tudo bem, Cigana Rose, você está pronta para a sua grande noite?" Victoria disse enquanto aplicava o meu gloss.

"Sim, estou pronta. Estou nervosa, mas pronta." Eu disse honestamente.

"Ok, pegue seus sapatos; Alice está pegando sua jaqueta. Uma vez que nós entrarmos, eu entregarei a você os leques. Tiffany está toda preparada e sabe exatamente o que fazer." Ela abriu a porta dos fundos, olhando para trás para ter certeza que eu estava pronta. Dei a ela um pequeno aceno de cabeça e deixei Alice me cobrir no longo casaco preto.

Todas nós caminhamos com os pés descalços em direção à casa dos fundos para que pudéssemos nos aproximar sem ser ouvidas. Podíamos ouvir a música, e o barulho e gritaria dos caras. À medida que nos aproximamos, eu ouvi gritos irritados. Victoria me deu um olhar preocupado e acelerou os passos. Chegamos à casa e nos arrastamos pela porta dos fundos. Ficamos na cozinha escura para que pudéssemos ter uma visão melhor. O que eu vi na minha frente quase me fez fazer xixi nas calças.

Emmett e Jasper tinham Edward preso a uma cadeira, enquanto Garrett amarrou suas mãos às pernas da cadeira. Ele estava se debatendo e gritando palavrões. Ele estava ameaçando suas vidas e pedindo para eles o soltarem. Se fosse em qualquer outra circunstância, eu teria sentido pena dele. Quando percebesse o que havia reservado para ele, tudo seria perdoado.

Victoria finalmente chamou a atenção de Emmett, chamando-o para a cozinha. O olhar no rosto dele era hilário. Ele parecia um garoto sendo pego com a mão na botija. Quando percebeu o que estávamos fazendo, ele estava todo dentro. Ele chamou os outros caras e os empurrou de volta para a casa principal. Eu fui deixada com Victoria, Edward e Tiffany. "Erotic City", de Prince, enchia a sala, mas os gritos de Edward superavam a música.

Tiffany estava fazendo um grande trabalho em irritá-lo, e eu senti uma grande sensação de orgulho enquanto via meu homem chutar e gritar, tentando se livrar dela. Tiffany nos deu um pequeno olhar e sorriu. Ela puxou o pedaço de cetim do seu sutiã e o envolveu em torno dos olhos de Edward. A cabeça dele estava chicoteando para frente e para trás, tentando evitar a venda. Uma vez que estava devidamente no lugar, eu tirei meu casaco. Rosalie me entregou os leques e eu rapidamente entrei no outro cômodo.

Tiffany piscou para mim e se moveu para o lado para me permitir o espaço que eu precisava. Eu subi no colo dele e dei um longo beijo molhado em sua garganta.

"Saia de perto de mim, sua puta! Eu juro que mandarei a minha esposa chutar o seu traseiro!" Ele gritou. Eu acenei para Tiffany, e ela caiu no personagem.

"Agora, isso é maneira de falar com uma dama? Acho que eu deveria espancá-lo. Você gosta de ser espancado, Sr. Cullen?" Ela ronronou.

"Vá se foder." Ele retrucou. Eu tive que morder minha língua, eu estava muito perto de estragar a coisa toda.

Sentei-me no colo dele um pouco, colocando meus joelhos em suas coxas, e esfreguei meus seios nus contra o peito dele, em seguida os levantando para que estivessem diretamente na frente dele. Dei uma pequena balançada neles, deixando-os açoitar em seu rosto. Ele virou a cabeça de um lado a outro rapidamente, e eu só queria beijá-lo completamente. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre sua lealdade a mim, elas foram levadas naquele momento.

Dispensei Tiffany com um movimento da minha cabeça e lentamente me abaixei no colo do meu marido. Ele e o Meninão estavam prestes a ter uma noite que jamais esqueceriam.

_**Cara Isabella,**_

_**Nós conseguimos nos conhecer muito bem, e eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amo muito. Eu estou mais feliz do que jamais estive quando estou dentro de você, você é tão quente e doce.**_

_**Eu queria pedir-lhe um favor, no entanto. Edward e eu estivemos discutindo isso, e, bem, nós gostaríamos muito se você me beijasse. Eu fico realmente com ciúmes de Edward, porque ele consegue beijá-la o tempo todo e eu me sinto deixado de fora.**_

_**Eu sei que eu morreria um pênis feliz se você me beijasse apenas uma vez.**_

_**Amor,**_

_**Meninão**_

* * *

**_Bella armou direitinho para o coitado. Vocês verão no próximo capítulo o desespero dele tentando se livrar de Tiffany. E esse bilhete? Dá até vontade de fazer o que o Meninão quer... rsrs_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Edward ~**

Esta merda não pode estar acontecendo agora. Eu fodidamente mataria o meu irmão. Ele estava em tanta merda... quando eu dissesse a Bella o que ele estava fazendo, ela castraria sua bunda estúpida. Depois de tudo que eu tinha passado, eu não podia acreditar que ele me sabotaria assim.

E essa garota, Jesus. Eu estava pronto para bater na bunda dela, ela simplesmente não conseguia pegar a dica. Ok, eu entendo que é um trabalho para ela, mas, sério... eu estava em lágrimas. Eu estava literalmente implorando a ela para parar de me tocar. Eu soava como uma putinha.

Havia muitas razões para eu não desfrutar desta pequena expedição. Número um, eu era praticamente um homem casado; número dois, eu queria ficar desse jeito; e, número três, ela era magricela e castigada. Eu não colocaria em risco o que eu tinha pela sua bunda desagradável. Ela não tinha merda nenhuma da minha Menininha, meu bebê era toda mulher. Suas suaves curvas voluptuosas eram tudo que eu poderia precisar. Só de pensar em sua bundinha firme e seus peitos cheios me fez lutar mais e mais forte contra as amarras.

"Eu pagarei a você o dobro, não, foda-se isso... eu pagarei a você o TRIPLO do que meu irmão pagou. Apenas me solte. Eu não quero que você me toque! Você está me deixando enjoado!" Eu cuspi. Eu não queria insultar a garota, mas, porra...

"Agora, Sr. Cullen, isso é maneira de falar com uma dama? Eu só quero que você se divirta. Agora... deixe de ser impertinente para que eu possa brincar." Ela ronronou no meu ouvido.

Puxei as amarras com tudo que eu tinha, sem sorte. Comecei a mover a cadeira no chão, usando a força da parte inferior do meu corpo. Se eu tivesse que derrubar a fodida cadeira e chutá-la completamente, eu faria. Exatamente quando eu estava pronto para fazer isso, ela montou no meu colo. Eu pensei sobre empurrá-la de mim, mas não queria dar-lhe algumas ideias. Isso era muita ação virilha-com-virilha para o meu gosto.

Ela beijou e lambeu meu pescoço e rosto, e eu fiz o meu melhor para evitar o contato. Meu sangue estava fervendo, e, honestamente, eu senti que teria um ataque.

"Você está pronto para que eu tire esse incômodo de venda, Sr. Cullen? Acho que está na hora do show, não é?" Ela perguntou.

Eu bufei e continuei a tentar me libertar da cadeira. "Deixe-a, por tudo que eu me importo. Eu não quero olhar para você, de qualquer jeito." Eu disse em um tom cortante.

Ela se afastou de mim e soltou um suspiro profundo. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava quase sem respirar enquanto ela estava perto de mim, então tentei me recompor e esperei para ver o que diabos eu teria que passar em seguida.

Eu vagamente percebi que a música estava mudando, mas tudo era tão frenético ao meu redor que eu quase não conseguia pensar direito. Eu podia sentir suas mãos se movendo em torno de mim e ouvi sussurros. Eu estava pronto para estrangular meu irmão e Garrett por isso. Jasper... bem, eu esperaria essa merda dele, mas não do meu irmão.

Ela soltou a venda e eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente para tirá-la. Eu queria olhar diretamente nos olhos de Emmett quando eu ameaçasse sua vida. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava falando sério.

O tecido caiu para o meu colo e quando abri meus olhos, eu quase desmaiei. Tiffany há muito tinha desaparecido e, parada na minha frente, estava a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Minha Menininha. Parecia que meus olhos saltariam da minha cabeça enquanto eu a apreciava. Ela estava de costas para mim e estava olhando por cima do seu ombro para mim. Seu cabelo estava selvagem e solto sobre os seus ombros, e ela estava segurando dois enormes leques brancos para se cobrir. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela parecia comestível; meu segundo pensamento foi que eu esperava que ninguém a tivesse visto entrar aqui assim. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia permitir essa merda.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu quase gozei nas minhas calças. Era um sorriso diabólico, mau e pernicioso. Porra, eu tinha que tocá-la.

"Menininha, solte-me desta cadeira... agora. Por favor, eu estou morrendo." Eu implorei. Minha voz soou tão estranha para mim, eu estava a ponto de me perder. Depois de ter ficado tão excitado sobre a vadia, minha adrenalina estava em um momento alto.

"Uh, uh, Edward. Você ficará sentado amarrado e me deixará dar isso a você. Esta noite é tudo sobre você, baby. Deixe-me fazer isso... do meu jeito." Ela disse, piscando.

A música continuou a encher a sala, mas tudo que eu podia ouvir era o meu coração martelando na minha cabeça e as batidas altas em meus ouvidos. Eu estava com medo que eu morreria sentado naquela cadeira enquanto ela me provocava completamente.

Ela começou a balançar lentamente com a música e eu me recostei e assisti, concentrando-me na forma como seus ombros delgados giravam e seus joelhos mergulhavam com o ritmo da música. Ela começou a mover seus quadris um pouco mais atentamente e, finalmente, deu-me um vislumbre do que estava debaixo dos leques.

Ela se virou para mim, virando os leques de frente para trás, e, finalmente, lentamente, ela os deixou cair. Todo o ar em meus pulmões saiu em uma lufada e eu comecei a lutar contra as amarras mais forte do que antes.

Eu já tinha visto a minha Menininha nua provavelmente milhares de vezes, mas não havia nada que poderia ter me preparado para o que estava na minha frente. Era como a porra da minha fantasia mais profunda parada na minha frente. O véu que ela usava teria me matado sozinho, se não fosse pelos seus pequenos mamilos doces chamando toda a minha atenção. Foi tão ousado da parte dela, e eu nunca tinha sido mais apaixonado por ela, ou excitado, em toda a minha vida.

"Você gosta?" Ela perguntou docemente, aproximando-se de mim lentamente.

Eu assenti, de repente em uma perda de palavras. O que havia para dizer, ela era de tirar o fôlego. Ela continuou se aproximando e pegou seus deliciosos seios em suas mãos e os esfregou com a batida da música. Eu chutei a cadeira quando ela o fez e implorei a ela para me deixar tocá-la. Eu estava xingando a minha escolha de jeans quando senti meu pau raspar contra o metal do meu zíper à medida que ficava mais e mais duro.

A batida aumentou e, de repente, ela se virou de modo que sua bundinha estava em frente a mim, e, filho da puta... um fio dental... com um véu. Fechei meus olhos brevemente, fazendo uma pequena oração. Eu teria um derrame nessa cadeira, e, maldição... que caminho a percorrer.

Ela se abaixou, dobrando na cintura e depois se deixando cair no chão antes de levantar. Ela balançou seus quadris, fazendo suas amplas nádegas tremer. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu com antecipação. Minha boca se abriu involuntariamente com a necessidade de dar uma mordida na pele cremosa lá, eu queria fodidamente devorar todo o seu ser.

Ela virou-se novamente, dando-me a visão mais impressionante dos seus seios enquanto ela dançava e os balançava na minha cara. Ela se inclinou, apoiando-se em seus braços na cadeira, e me permitiu provar sua doçura. Eu lambi seus seios, chupando um dos seus gomos doces antes de dar minha atenção ao outro. Breve demais, ela se afastou de mim e eu rosnei. Eu estava farto da fodida provocação. Esta merda de dança no colo era superestimada... eu só queria a minha menina.

Ela deslizou para baixo, arrastando suas unhas contra os meus ombros, pelo meu peito e abdômen e, em seguida, minhas coxas, onde ela passou suas mãos de um lado a outro. Ela esfregou seus seios contra a minha virilha, dando-me todos os tipos de ideias sujas sobre o Meninão e suas meninas, e deixando-me dolorosamente frustrado. Eu estava tão duro que pensei que eu lançaria através das minhas calças.

Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura e eu não pude evitar o sorriso ofuscante no meu rosto. Eu não podia esperar que ela sentasse no meu colo para que eu pudesse bater dentro dela. Tanto quanto eu queria que ela me montasse a noite toda, eu tinha certeza que neste momento eu teria sorte de entrar nela antes que eu gozasse. Em um ritmo dolorosamente lento, ela abriu o botão do meu jeans e desceu o zíper. Ela manteve seus olhos em mim o tempo todo, e eu estava fascinado por ela.

Ela colocou seus dedos na cintura e começou a puxá-las para baixo. Eu levantei minha bunda para facilitar para ela tirá-las, não querendo nada mais do que estar nu e debaixo dela. Meu pau saltou contra o meu estômago uma vez que ela me libertou do meu jeans, e contraiu uma vez que eu a vi se equilibrar sobre os seus joelhos, colocando suas mãos em minhas coxas. Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos procurando os meus.

"Deus, eu fodidamente amo você, baby... você é perfeita." Eu disse a ela, um forte formigamento picando nos meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para ela. Nunca, enquanto eu vivesse, eu mereceria o amor dessa mulher. Eu era fodidamente grato por tê-lo, mas eu certamente não merecia isso.

"Eu também te amo, para sempre... sempre." Ela sorriu para mim novamente antes de abaixar a cabeça para o meu colo, colocando um pequeno beijo na ponta do meu pau.

Eu silvei, jogando minha cabeça para trás de prazer. Isto era enorme. Este era um passo que eu nunca pensei que nós daríamos, não um que eu merecia... mais uma vez. Pensar que ela confiava em mim o suficiente para fazer isso significava muito mais para mim do que o ato em si. Ela confiava em mim... completamente. Nosso amor era o suficiente, ela sentia isso e acreditavam nele, e eu nunca poderia pedir mais nada dela.

Ela deu outra lambida longa e molhada no comprimento do meu eixo, sacudindo sua língua sobre a minha ponta antes de se afastar, sorrindo para mim.

"O Meninão está feliz." Ela disse, sorrindo com altivez.

"Levante-se." Eu disse rudemente. O rosto dela caiu e ela inclinou a cabeça. Ela começou a se levantar, e eu sabia que tinha que dizer a ela o que eu sentia.

"Menininha, solte-me... por favor. Porra, eu não aguento isso, é demais." Eu disse em uma voz estrangulada.

Ela se moveu para a parte de trás da cadeira e me desamarrou. Chutei a cadeira para fora do meu caminho e a agarrei com tudo que eu tinha. Eu a puxei para o meu corpo e esmaguei meus lábios nos dela com força. Dei a ela tudo o que eu tinha e tudo o que eu sentia.

Eu me afastei e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu fodidamente te amo muito; eu nunca mais quero você de joelhos na minha frente novamente. Você é muito preciosa para isso. Você é o meu coração, Isabella..."

Eu podia ver lágrimas nos seus olhos quando ela balançou a cabeça. "O bilhete... eu pensei... mas..." Ela disse, parando e sacudindo sua cabeça.

"Não. Não, eu não quero isso, não dessa forma, pelo menos. O bilhete era para ser engraçado, mas, como de costume, eu fui um idiota. Você é mais do que isso, você é tudo para mim, baby... meu mundo inteiro gira em torno de você... só você." Eu disse, batendo minha boca na dela novamente.

Estendi a mão em torno dela, agarrando suas nádegas macias em minhas mãos, apertando com força. "Esta roupa é uma loucura, Isabella. Eu quero fodê-la completamente." Eu sussurrei ofegante em seu ouvido, antes de puxar o lóbulo da sua orelha entre meus dentes e mordiscar suavemente.

"É para isso que eu estou aqui, é dever de uma esposa manter seu marido feliz, não é?" Ela brincou.

Eu rosnei, estendendo a mão para o laço que segurava sua calcinha e puxando até que caiu no chão. Eu a levantei pelas coxas e caminhei com ela para trás até que estávamos contra a mesa de pôquer. Eu empurrei contra ela, fazendo suas costas deitarem contra a mesa. Chips e cartões saíram voando e garrafas de cerveja caíram no chão. Eu ataquei seu pescoço, mordendo e provando o meu caminho ao longo dos planos suaves até que encontrei seu ombro.

"Nós quebraremos a mesa, baby." Ela resmungou.

"Quem se importa, eu comprarei uma nova. Garrett pode adicionar à conta porque eu pretendo te foder em cada superfície nesta fodida casa. Agora, fique quieta... eu estou ocupado." Eu disse entre mordidas e lambidas.

"Oh, Deus." Ela gemeu.

"Deus não tem nada a ver com isso, Menininha. Não depois de você desfilar por aí nessa roupa. Noiva Corando, minha bunda." Eu disse, rindo enquanto ela ofegava.

Ela bateu na minha bunda e, em troca, eu mordi seu ombro. Ela gemeu novamente, o som indo direto para a minha virilha. Eu me alinhei com ela e, com um movimento rápido, empurrei-me profundamente dentro dela. Puxei suas pernas mais apertadas em volta da minha cintura e bati dentro dela como um louco. Afastei-me para que eu pudesse me observar mover dentro dela, e joguei minha cabeça para trás e rosnei, apertando meus dentes com força. Nós nos encaixávamos tão perfeitamente, era quase inimaginável que eu já tivesse enfiado meu pau em outra pessoa. Este era o lar, meu céu.

Desviei o olhar de onde estávamos conectados para olhar para a minha menina. Seus braços estavam arremessados preguiçosamente sobre a sua cabeça e seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu pequeno rosto era tão calmo e contente, cheio de luxúria e amor. Eu observei como seus seios saltavam com cada impulso, o que me levou a bombear ainda mais forte para que eu pudesse assisti-los se mover. Eles eram fodidamente requintados. Quem quer que tenha criado aqueles seios, era um gênio, eles eram verdadeiramente obras de arte na tela de uma deusa.

Senti minhas bolas apertarem e eu sabia que estava quase lá. Eu a senti começar a se agitar em torno de mim, então aumentei meu ritmo e comecei a esfregar sua pequena protuberância rosa com meu polegar. Em segundos, ela estava apertando e apertando contra mim, puxando-me junto com ela. Eu gozei forte dentro dela, gemendo e ofegando como um animal faminto. Eu desmoronei contra ela, fazendo a mesa cair sob nós. Eu a agarrei e nos virei para que eu não a esmagasse e ambos irrompemos em gargalhadas.

"Eu disse a você que nós a quebraríamos, idiota!" Ela riu.

"E eu te disse que eu não dava a mínima." Beijei sua testa e alisei seu cabelo longe do seu rosto. O véu ainda estava preso ao seu cabelo, mas pendurado ao acaso para o lado. "E eu não te disse que nós quebraríamos essa merda a noite toda? Eu quis dizer essa merda." Eu disse a ela antes de colocar beijos em seu rosto.

"O que quer que você diga, você é o noivo, baby." Ela disse antes de pegar meu pau em sua mãozinha quente e apertar levemente. "Eu sou toda sua".

Malditamente certa pra caralho que ela era.

* * *

**Então, pobre Edward provou ser fiel! Isso é raro! Hahahahaha. Bem amadas, eu farei uma pequena pausa e voltarei a postar depois do Ano Novo. Nessa época nos voltamos para a família e amigos, então nossos queridos Edwards e Bellas terão um pequeno descanso.**

**Desejo que todos tenham um Natal maravilhoso e comecem o Novo Ano com energias renovadas e atitudes positivas. Meu amor para vocês!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - Pânico**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Bella ~**

Virei-me e sorri no peito de Edward. Lembrando dos eventos da noite anterior. Eu fiquei tão orgulhosa dele quando ele negou a atenção de Tiffany. Foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Eu confiava nele completamente, eu sabia que ele não me trairia novamente, mas ver isso em ação foi algo que eu guardaria sempre no fundo da minha alma. Ele estava praticamente histérico, e teria sido cômico se não fosse tão adorável.

Enrolei meu corpo contra o dele um pouco mais apertado e joguei minha perna sobre a dele. Eu o senti se mexer e, quando ele soltou um sonolento gemido áspero, eu sorri novamente. Era incrível o quanto tínhamos ido longe, e o quanto tínhamos nos tornado felizes. Eu tinha muita sorte de tê-lo e o amor que ele dava à nossa filha e eu. Ele era completamente dedicado e devotado a nós e nada poderia chegar perto de ser tão surpreendente.

"O que você está pensando, Menininha?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão e me puxando em cima dele. Ele silvou quando rocei sua ereção e segurou minha bunda com as duas mãos, esfregando-se em mim.

"Ugh, Edward. Nós não podemos. Carlie vai acordar e ela vai se preocupar se não estivermos em casa. Além disso, você tem o controle de danos hoje. Garrett vai surtar quando vir sua casa." Eu avisei.

"Foda-se G, ele sabia o que aconteceria quando me deixou amarrado a uma cadeira." Ele gemeu quando levantou seus quadris para se conectar comigo novamente.

"Edward, sério. Nós temos muito o que fazer hoje. O jantar é hoje à noite e eu ainda tenho que levar Carlie para comprar um vestido novo." Eu disse com firmeza. Empurrei contra seus ombros e me levantei para sentar em suas coxas. "Nós teremos tempo de sobra para a diversão quando chegarmos em casa. Carlie vai para casa com sua mãe e seu pai. Agora, seja um bom menino e me ajude a arrumar este lugar." Eu me inclinei e beijei sua testa antes de saltar para fora da cama e puxar a camiseta sobre a minha cabeça.

"O que eu devo fazer com isso?" Ele reclamou, empurrando o lençol do seu colo e apontando para uma parte bastante animada da sua anatomia.

"Você descobrirá. Apresse-se; eu terei o café da manhã pronto quando você chegar em casa".

O dia foi caótico a partir de então. Fiz um rápido café da manhã com bacon, ovos e torradas para todos e rapidamente aprontei Carlie para ir às compras para um vestido. Ela era impossível de agradar e eu estava pronta para torcer seu precioso pescocinho. Ela finalmente encontrou algo que correspondia à sua aprovação e nós corremos para casa para ficar prontas.

Deixei Edward encarregado de vesti-la, uma vez que eu levaria mais tempo para me arrumar. Imaginei que era justo, já que eu tinha passado o dia fazendo compras com a pequena diva.

Uma vez que eu tinha minha maquiagem e cabelo feitos, peguei o meu vestido do armário. Eu o pendurei na porta do armário e passei minha mão em todo o tecido liso. Eu amei o vestido. Eu o admirava cada vez que passava pela vitrine da pequena loja no centro da cidade. Eu simplesmente não podia justificar comprá-lo na época. O preço era ridículo e nós realmente não saíamos muitas vezes. Era definitivamente uma extravagância que eu não precisava, mas, para isso, era justificado.

Uma vez que Esme insistiu no jantar formal de ensaio, eu decidi que seria apropriado para a ocasião, então eu o comprei. Eu o escondi imediatamente quando cheguei em casa, querendo surpreender Edward com ele na noite do jantar. Era realmente um vestido perfeito. Era elegante e bonito, e apesar de ser modesto no corte, eu me senti muito sexy nele. Eu sabia que ele amaria porque era rosa e ele sempre me amou na cor rosa.

Depois de colocar o meu vestido, peguei meus sapatos e deslizei meus pés dentro deles. Eu me dei mais uma olhada no espelho antes de ir para baixo para me certificar que Edward e Carlie estavam prontos.

Eu virei a esquina no corredor e parei na sala de estar. Eu fiquei na porta e vi Edward e Carlie. Edward estava deitado no sofá com uma perna pendurada sobre a borda e Carlie enrolada contra seu peito. Se eles não fossem tão malditamente fofos juntos, eu teria reclamado com ele por bagunçar o cabelo dela, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Eles eram perfeitos, e eles eram absolutamente meus.

Eu nunca me acostumaria com a maneira como eles eram juntos. Eu tinha inveja da relação que eles compartilhavam. Eles eram um e a mesma coisa, sempre no mesmo nível... um no qual ninguém mais estava. Duas ervilhas em uma vagem, você poderia dizer. Eles mantinham conversas silenciosas e poderim ler um ao outro como se estivessem olhando para a alma do outro. Era realmente bonito.

Edward virou sua cabeça para me ver de pé na soleira da porta os observando. Seus lábios lentamente curvaram em um sorriso brilhante e ele levantou uma sobrancelha na avaliação da minha aparência. Levantei meu queixo e sorri para ele. Eu sabia que ele amaria o vestido e rosa sempre o fazia babar um pouco. Eu amava quando ele olhava para mim daquele jeito, eu nunca me acostumaria com a maneira como ele me fazia sentir.

Ele levantou lentamente, colocando Carlie suavemente do outro lado do sofá, e fez o seu caminho até mim. O olhar em seus olhos enquanto ele atravessava a sala em minha direção fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha. Jesus Cristo, meu homem era delicioso.

"Você, Menininha, está fodidamente linda nesse vestido." Ele disse quando se inclinou sobre mim e agarrou meus quadris em suas mãos. "Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa e arrancar este filho da puta com os dentes e devorar cada centímetro de você." Ele puxou o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca e o mordeu gentilmente antes de respirar no meu ouvido. "Graças a Deus Carlie irá com os meus pais hoje à noite, porque eu receio que ela seria marcada para a vida com os sons que você fará para mim esta noite." Ele rosnou.

Deslizei para longe do batente da porta e quase perdi o equilíbrio. Eu estava feliz que ele estava ali me segurando. Eu queria naquele momento simplesmente cancelar a coisa toda e arrastá-lo para cima.

"Calma aí, baby." Ele riu enquanto continuava a mordiscar minha orelha.

"Olhinhos, Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego.

"Ela não está olhando. Além disso, ela me diz para beijar você o tempo todo. Ela gosta que sua mãe receba beijos".

"Você é um homem mau, muito mau, Edward Cullen".

"E você me ama." Ele sussurrou. Ele se afastou de mim com um beijo inocente na bochecha antes de se inclinar para sussurrar no meu ouvido, "Você pode ir trocar sua calcinha bem rápido agora, baby." Ele caminhou de volta para a sala rindo histericamente.

"Você é um idiota!" Eu atirei. "A vingança é uma cadela, você sabe disso, Edward!"

Ele foi ajudar Carlie a colocar seus sapatos, ainda rindo como um idiota. Eu bufei e voltei lá para cima, porque, é claro, minha calcinha ESTAVA arruinada. Nada diz elegante como uma grande e velha mancha molhada na parte de trás de um vestido de seda caro. Eu odiaria ter que explicar isso para a família, _"Oh, sim, essa mancha molhada... bem, Edward é um gênio sedutor, e ele faz minha calcinha encharcar sempre quando diz coisas pervertidas em meu ouvido."_ Não é uma conversa que eu ALGUM DIA queria que acontecesse.

Victoria conseguiu uma limusine para a noite, assim todos nós poderíamos ir juntos, e apareceu na casa às 18hs em ponto. Vickie a tinha abastecido com caixas de suco e frutas picadas para Carlie, e você teria pensado que era caviar e Crystal. Ela era tão fofa. Victoria havia prometido a Carlie um passeio de limusine por muito tempo, então parecia ser um evento apropriado para domá-la.

A escolha de Esme de restaurantes era impecável, e desta vez não foi exceção. O restaurante era excelente. Era com vista para o mar e toda a parte de trás do edifício tinha janelas do chão ao teto. Eu nunca estive lá antes, mas tinha ouvido falar que a comida era divina e o ambiente era lindo. Esme me assegurou que era o cenário perfeito para uma ocasião tão romântica. Eu só concordei porque era importante para ela, e eu não podia negar a ela o direito maternal de um jantar de ensaio chique. Eu teria ficado igualmente tão feliz com um churrasco de quintal em Forks, mas este era o seu show e eu era apenas uma participante.

Eu me senti como uma princesa enquanto Edward escoltava Carlie e eu à mesa onde a nossa família estava esperando ansiosamente a nossa chegada. Todos levantaram quando nós entramos e seus sorrisos radiantes e expressões marejadas aqueceram meu coração. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter pessoas tão maravilhosas para compartilhar este momento da minha vida. Como eu vivi sem eles durante todo esse tempo, eu não tenho idéia. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu nunca teria que me sentir assim novamente. Nós estávamos juntos para sempre, e nós três nunca teríamos que nos separar novamente. Eu confiava nele completamente, e ele nos amava infinitamente.

Nós tivemos uma conversa maravilhosa durante o jantar e a comida era excelente. Edward e eu compartilhamos um pedido de caranguejo e uma lagosta do Maine escolhida na hora. Era tão íntimo e romântico compartilhar a refeição, e tê-lo segurando as peças macias de carne da minha boca. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Ele sempre foi bonito para mim, mas havia algo tão distinto sobre ele quando ele se arrumava. Seus olhos verdes se destacavam contra o terno cinza carvão e camisa branca que ele usava. Carlie o ajudou a escolher a gravata, que era um cetim prata. Ele tinha se tornado um homem muito bonito e os anos só tinham aumentado sua beleza. Havia simplesmente algo sobre o Edward maduro que era francamente como um deus. Ele era impecável e, graças a Deus, ele era todo meu.

Uma vez que todos tinham terminado o jantar, Carlisle se levantou para fazer um brinde. Ele ergueu uma taça de champanhe e começou seu discurso.

"Eu estou muito feliz que nós estamos aqui esta noite, especialmente depois de tudo pelo que esta família passou ao longo dos últimos anos. Olhando por cima da mesa para este belo casal, há prova de que o amor pode conquistar tudo e, quando é para ser... será." Ele fez uma breve pausa, fechando seus olhos e sufocando um soluço de emoção. Quando ele lentamente abriu seus olhos, ele sorriu em nossa direção e continuou. "Nós estamos aqui para celebrar uma jovem família. Edward, Bella e a preciosa Carlie, a nossa bela recompensa para o amor entre Edward e Bella. Eles têm uma bela nova jornada na qual viajarão juntos, e eu desejo aos três a máxima felicidade, esperança e amor, à medida que eles dêem o próximo passo em direção a uma eternidade juntos. A Edward e Bella. Que vocês dois sempre valorizem um ao outro e Carlie. Sejam bons uns com os outros, e Deus os abençoe." Ele disse com a voz trêmula. Ele enxugou uma lágrima do seu rosto antes de regressar ao seu lugar.

"Vivaaa!" Emmett gritou. Ele segurou sua taça no ar acima da sua cabeça antes de tini-la com o copo de Victoria espalhando água. A mesa soou com cristal tinindo enquanto eles brindavam ao nosso futuro. Depois que todo mundo tinha brindado e tomado um gole do seu champanhe, Edward se levantou e me encarou.

"Isabella, eu sou muito grato que mais uma vez nós temos um ao outro. Eu amei você desde o primeiro dia em que coloquei meus olhos em você. Mesmo como uma criança, eu sabia que você pertencia a mim e que o meu coração era seu. Eu tenho este momento no fundo da minha mente durante anos. Eu sei que cometi erros e eu a machuquei... muito. Eu não posso tomá-los de volta, não importa o quanto eu gostaria. O que eu posso fazer é prometer a você que eu NUNCA mentirei, ou estragarei as coisas, novamente. Eu prometo ser honesto, fiel e adorá-la enquanto eu viver. Você e Carlie são a razão de eu respirar, Isabella. Eu nunca mais serei capaz de funcionar sem você. Você é a minha outra metade e, sem você, eu deixaria de existir. Obrigada, Menininha, por me amar, por me dar a mais bela filha que Deus já agraciou um pai, e, acima de tudo, por voltar para mim." Ele disse muito rápido, lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelas suas bochechas, caindo nas lapelas do seu paletó.

Eu fiquei ali sentada olhando para aquele homem lindo, perdida em suas palavras e seus olhos encantadores. Eu sabia que ele quis dizer cada palavra, sem dúvida. Eu o puxei para baixo para mim pela sua gravata – completamente ignorando o fato de que estávamos em um restaurante público rodeado por toda a nossa família, e pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Eu soltei sua gravata, esfreguei suas lágrimas e despejei todo o meu amor nesse momento. Era apenas nós, mais ninguém.

"Eu fodidamente te amo até a morte, Edward Cullen." Eu murmurei em seus lábios. Eu podia sentir seus lábios curvando em um sorriso antes de ele chupar meu lábio inferior em sua boca.

À medida que aprofundamos o beijo, alguém limpando a garganta nos interrompeu. Eu hesitantemente me afastei e estava pronta para quebrar o pescoço de quem quer que fosse que nos interrompeu, quando vi Jessie parada atrás de Edward.

Mas, que diabos? A cadela imbecil não podia ver que eu estava beijando meu noivo?

"Edward Cullen?" Ela perguntou com uma voz estridente.

Mais uma vez... Mas que diabos?

Edward enrijeceu em meus braços e, quando abriu os olhos, parecia em pânico e com medo. Eu senti meu coração pular uma batida quando peguei a reação que ele teve à voz dela. Como diabos ele a conhecia?

Ele lentamente se virou e eu pude ver seus punhos fechados firmemente ao seu lado. Ele estava praticamente vibrando.

"Jessica." Ele grunhiu com raiva. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele estalou.

Olhei ao redor da mesa para medir as reações da minha família. Emmett e Carlisle estavam balançando suas cabeças, Victoria e Garrett estavam olhando, e Esme estava olhando para mim com um olhar frenético em seu rosto. Alice tinha Carlie na outra extremidade da mesa e a estava mantendo ocupada trançando seu cabelo. Lilly e meu pai estavam observando atentamente enquanto Lily segurava Rosalie no seu assento. Vendo a forma como eles responderam à intrusão me deixou nervosa. Eu estava à beira de seriamente perder minha cabeça.

Eu levantei e coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura de Edward enquanto ele se defrontava com Jessica. O olhar no rosto dela estava me irritando. Eu sempre a vi como uma garota realmente legal, mas, naquele momento, ela parecia completamente vingativa e, francamente, uma louca.

"Jessica, como você conhece o meu noivo?" Eu perguntei enquanto tentava manter minha voz calma e firme. Eu poderia dizer que havia algo de ruim acontecendo e eu queria tentar segurar a minha compostura.

"Noivo? Uau. Eu não tinha idéia de que era com o _meu_ Edward que você estava noiva." Ela disse quando soltou uma risada sarcástica. Ela bateu no seu queixo com o dedo indicador enquanto nos olhava com cuidado. "Bem, eu estou surpresa que você não sabia sobre mim. Quero dizer, certamente Edward falou sobre mim antes." Ela cortou.

"Jessica, eu preciso falar com você lá fora." Edward rosnou.

"Você não vai me apresentar para a família? Isso é meio rude, não é?" Ela colocou as mãos nos seus quadris e inclinou seu quadril de forma indignada como se desafiasse Edward a fazer uma cena com ela. Cada segundo que ela ficava na nossa frente, meu pânico aumentava.

O que diabos estava acontecendo!

"Lá fora. Agora. Jessica. Este NÃO é o momento. Agora, VÁ!" Ele exigiu irritado.

"Oh! Eu vejo... você não discutiu seus relacionamentos anteriores com a sua nova noiva, não é? Tsk, tsk, Edward. Você realmente não deveria guardar segredos da sua futura esposa; quero dizer, ela merece saber que tipo de homem você era antes de ela o conhecer." Ela disse presunçosamente, estreitando seus olhos para mim.

"Jessica, eu estou avisando, você precisa ir embora. E, para que conste, eu conheço Isabella por toda a minha vida." Ele cuspiu.

"Ahhh, a garota das fotos." Ela riu sombriamente antes de continuar. "A garota dos _cookies_ era Bella... interessante." Ela murmurou.

Eu olhei para Edward, meus olhos arregalados com o choque. Seu rosto estava vermelho e torcido de raiva. Os músculos da sua mandíbula e pescoço apertados com tensão e fúria. Eu NUNCA o tinha visto tão zangado em toda a minha vida, isso me assustou até a morte. Depois que contabilizei a psicopata que estava na nossa frente, eu estava prestes a desmaiar.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward?" Eu sussurrei, enquanto olhava para ele com sinceridade, suplicando-lhe para me dar respostas com os meus olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça secamente e continuou a encarar Jessie.

Ela combinava o olhar dele e eu tremi quando seu lábio se arrastou para um sorriso malicioso. Ela estava me aterrorizando e eu podia me sentir começar a tremer. Edward me puxou para mais perto do seu corpo, segurando seu braço em volta do meu ombro protetoramente. Seus dedos estavam cavando dolorosamente no meu braço, sinalizando que ele estava realmente tentando me proteger de alguma coisa. Meu coração estava me dizendo que eu não queria saber.

Ela deu um passo para o lado de nós um pouco e virou-se para a família.

"Nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecer pessoalmente, mas eu sinto que eu já os conheço. Eu sou Jessica, a namorada que vivia com Edward em Dartmouth. Tenho certeza que todos ouviram falar de mim." Ela cantou docemente.

Ela andou até Esme e estendeu a mão. "Você deve ser a mãe de Edward. Eu estou muito feliz por finalmente conhecê-la. Eu a reconheço das fotos penduradas no nosso apartamento".

Esme parecia como se fosse vomitar. Ela ficou um tom mórbido de verde e fez uma careta quando estendeu a mão para Jessica.

"Eu não estava ciente que Edward tinha uma namorada quando ele estava morando fora, querida, eu sinto muito." Ela disse rapidamente e puxou sua mão para trás, esfregando-a em seu guardanapo.

"E, quem nós temos aqui..." Ela virou a mesa e parou quando estava na frente de Carlisle. "Você deve ser o Sr. Cullen. É realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. Eu vejo de onde o _meu_ Edward herdou sua arrojada boa aparência." Ela disse, girando e piscando para Edward por cima do seu ombro.

Puta merda, a cadela tinha trinta e um níveis de loucura!

Ela então se virou para Carlie, que agora estava sentada no colo do seu avô. Ele a estava segurando com tanta força que eu pensei que ela ficaria azul. Ele tinha uma expressão de dor em seu rosto enquanto olhava para Jessica com cuidado.

"Ahhh, pequena Carlie! Como você está, gracinha?" Ela bagunçou o cabelo de Carlie com a palma da sua mão, fazendo com que Carlie abaixasse a cabeça no peito de Carlisle.

"NÃO TOQUE NA PORRA DA MINHA FILHA, SUA VACA LOUCA!" Edward gritou enquanto pulava em cima da mesa e agarrava Carlie. Ele a puxou para o seu quadril e segurou o rosto dela em seu ombro. "Se você alguma vez chegar perto dela de novo, eu acabarei com a sua vida. Não questione isso. Eu. Acabarei. Com. A. Porra. Da. Sua Vida!"

Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou com força ao seu lado. Ele estava me assustando completamente com o comportamento bizarro e com tantas perguntas sem resposta, eu estava literalmente em lágrimas.

"Você... vo... sua... filha? Ela é sua filha?" Ela gritou. Ela soltou um estranho grito animalesco e agarrou seu cabelo com força com as duas mãos a partir das raízes.

Eu deixei escapar um gemido apavorado quando me agarrei a Edward. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo furiosamente em seu peito e sua respiração era irregular e superficial. Eu estava com medo que ele hiperventilasse.

"Emmett, Garrett, levem-nas para fora daqui... AGORA." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados.

Eu agarrei a camisa dele com força em minhas mãos. Não havia nenhum fodido jeito que eu o deixasse fora da minha vista. "Por favor, Edward, não! Eu não vou embora sem você... ela é... ela é _louca_! Não me deixe ir." Eu implorei.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Carlie e a passou para Emmett. "Anjo, vá com o tio Em e cuide da sua mamãe. Em vai cuidar das meninas do papai enquanto eu converso com Jessica, tudo bem, querida?"

Garrett puxou bruscamente no meu braço enquanto tentava me extrair de Edward. "Eu não vou deixá-lo." Meu queixo tremia com soluços desenfreados enquanto eu implorava a ele.

"Baby, por favor, vá. Eu não quero você aqui, ok? Ela não é sã e eu preciso saber que você e Carlie estão seguras em casa enquanto eu lido com essa merda." Ele pediu.

Eu chorei em seu peito enquanto Garrett tentava me desvencilhar dele. Eu estava surtando e chutando loucamente enquanto tentava segurá-lo. Eu me sentia maníaca e meu peito estava tão apertado que eu temia que estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e inclinou-se levemente para que estivesse ao nível dos olhos comigo. "Menininha, você é a minha vida. Eu não posso deixá-la ficar aqui. Ela é perigosa. Você me entende? Agora, vá. Em cuidará de vocês duas. Eu preciso saber que as minhas meninas estão seguras. Eu estarei em casa logo, eu prometo." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e rapidamente me deu um beijo nos lábios. "Eu sinto muito, muito, baby. Eu te amo, Isabella, com cada batida do meu fodido coração. Só você, baby, só você." Ele me abraçou mais uma vez, mas nada poderia me acalmar neste momento.

Eu estava histérica e cega das lágrimas quando ele beijou meu rosto suavemente. Jasper finalmente teve que intervir e ajudar Garrett a me puxar para longe. Eu podia ver Alice e Carlisle ajudando Esme do seu assento e meu pai levando Lily e Rosalie em direção à saída do restaurante.

"Ele está mentindo para você, Bella! Ele me disse que me amava! Ele me traiu e engravidou você! Essa é a única razão pela qual ele está com você! Ele se sente culpado! Você não é nada para ele!" Jessica gritou enquanto tentava dar a volta em Edward e Garrett.

"Sua vadia mentirosa!" Edward uivou. "VOCÊ não era nada para mim. Eu tentei ser bom para você, mas isso não foi suficiente. Você tinha que tentar arruinar a minha vida... você é doente!"

"Você é um mentiroso, Edward! Você nem sequer disse para a sua família sobre nós e agora eu sei por que. Foi por causa dessa vagabunda idiota! Se não fosse por ela, nós ainda estaríamos juntos... você me amava! Você me amava! Isso é tudo culpa sua, sua puta!" Ela gritou. Ela avançou para me pegar, mas Garrett me afastou, empurrando-me para trás dele.

"Eu cuidarei de você E dessa sua bastarda!" Jessica gritou. "Ela provavelmente nem é sua, Edward!"

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta nesse ponto, exatamente como você vê nos filmes. Eu ouvi um estrondo - um rugido alto e bárbaro - como um trovão saindo do peito de Edward. Antes que eu pudesse me tirar das garras de Garrett, eu ouvi o estalo ensurdecedor de osso quando o punho de Edward conectou ao rosto dela. O som de ossos esmagados contra o punho dele explodiu por todo o restaurante e eu ofeguei em horror. Minhas mãos voaram para a minha boca enquanto eu olhava para Edward em estado de choque. Ele parecia possuído e, literalmente, pronto para matar. Sua respiração era pesada e forçada e seu peito arfava com raiva com a respiração ofegante. Seu rosto estava distorcido pela dor e raiva. Eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente bateu nela... isso era insondável. O episódio todo parecia que estava acontecendo com outra pessoa. Foi completamente inacreditável.

Eu tentei mais uma vez - sem sucesso - me liberar do aperto de Garrett. Ele aumentou ainda mais seu aperto antes de me levantar em seus braços e me segurar contra o seu peito. Edward se aproximou de Jessica e pairou sobre sua forma desintegrada. Eu estava histérica naquele momento e, depois de vê-lo bater nela uma vez, eu sabia que eu não poderia lidar vendo-o fazer mais nada com ela.

Ele respirou fundo e, finalmente, falou em um baixo tom ameaçador. "Se você alguma vez disser outra palavra sobre a minha filha, eu vou fodidamente matá-la. Você me entende? Eu não hesitarei. Eu a encontrarei e eu a matarei com as minhas próprias fodidas mãos. Eu assistirei seu rosto ficar fodidamente azul e seus olhos desaparecerem. Você é um pedaço de merda e não é digna de sequer pensar nela. Eu a protegerei... não importa a que custo. Estou sendo claro, sua vadia estúpida?" Ele rosnou.

Ela tentou horrivelmente ganhar seu equilíbrio e correu para fora do caminho, agarrando-se ao seu rosto machucado.

O restaurante inteiro estava em alvoroço devido à cena que nós estávamos causando. O gerente estava correndo ao redor tentando deixar as coisas sob controle, e eu os ouvi falar sobre chamar a polícia. Eu não queria ir embora sem Edward. E se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele? E se eles o mandassem para a cadeia? Eu não poderia enfrentar qualquer um desses cenários.

Garrett me levou para fora e me empurrou para a limusine. Um soluço desesperado deixou minha garganta quando vi meu bebê enrolado em uma bola no colo de Emmett, agarrando-se a ele para salvar sua vida. Ela estava apavorada. O olhar em seu rosto me quebrou. Eu me perdi.

"Mamãe!" Ela gritou. Ela estendeu a mão para eu pegar e eu a puxei para o meu colo.

"Eu quero meu papai!" Ela gritou. "Eu quero meu papai!"

Era de cortar o coração e eu chorei alto enquanto a balançava no meu colo.

"Alguém sabe sobre o que diabos foi tudo isso?" Esme se irritou.

Emmett suspirou e baixou sua cabeça. "Não agora, mãe, vamos voltar para casa. Vamos deixar Edward explicar tudo".

"Eu NÃO esperarei, Emmett Masen! Maldito seja, olhe para a minha neta! Isto não é aceitável! Você me dirá o que está acontecendo AGORA!" Ela gritou alto, sacudindo seu punho para ele.

"Não na frente de Carlie, mãe, por favor, simplesmente espere." Ele disse baixinho.

Ela bufou e tentou se recompor. Alice estava olhando para mim com o olhar mais devastador em seu rosto e eu sabia que sua preocupação refletia a minha. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu não tinha tido a chance de realmente deixar-me pensar em nada que Jessie estava dizendo.

_A namorada que vivia com ele... ele __**me **__ama... garota dos cookies... fotos em __**nossas **__paredes... ele só se sente culpado._

Soluços começaram a tomar conta do meu corpo mais uma vez. Esme tirou Carlie dos meus braços e eu caí contra Emmett como uma tonelada de tijolos. "De novo não... por favor, Deus, de novo não." Eu chorei. "Ele não faria isso... eu não posso..." Eu estava balbuciando incoerentemente enquanto os pensamentos corriam por mim.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Eu devo ter desmaiado enquanto estávamos no carro, porque logo eu estava sendo levada para a casa. Emmett estava me silenciando e sussurrando no meu ouvido, tentando me acalmar. Eu mal conseguia distinguir as outras vozes na casa, elas se tornaram mais macias e suaves quando ele entrou no quarto. Estava escuro, e logo eu estava dormindo.

* * *

**Oh, vejam quem está de volta! Olá Jessica - sua vaca!**

**DLA está de volta e a Ju traduziu todos os capítulos até agora. Estamos estudando uma divisão e em algum momento eu terei a mão em um desses capítulos... rsrs. Muito obrigada Ju!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


End file.
